


Adventures in Kink: The Seduction of Tommy Shepherd

by ArtieH_AfterDark (ArtieH)



Series: Adventures in Kink [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alcohol Induced Sex, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Coming out as bi, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Kate the dominatrix (sorta), Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Drugs, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Snowballing, Spit As Lube, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Tommy just wants to be loved, Turns out alright in the end, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieH/pseuds/ArtieH_AfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has kinks. He wasn't sure of the first time he'd fantasised bedding his boyfriend's identical twin brother but he knew why it had become one of his favourite daydreams. Something about that cocky grin, the burning confidence, the boundless energy; all of it wrapped up in a face he already knew and loved. He wanted Tommy Shepherd, and Billy was going to help him do it.</p><p>After the events of Billy's tentacle 'incident', Teddy looks to indulge his own fantasy of bedding Tommy. With a little help from some magic carrots, Ikea furniture and a very understanding (and equally into it) boyfriend, he puts his plan into motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step One: Take One Magic Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, a quick word before the main event.
> 
> This tale forms part two of Adventures in Kink, a loosely connected series of fictions centred around BillyxTeddy+Others and associated kinks. They can be read as standalones if the subject matter of some parts do not titillate, but in my opinion the best over arching story will be seen when all are taken as a whole.
> 
> A note on names also:  
> I’ve made a conscious decision to mangle Tommy’s name (as much as I prefer it, it’s so cute) to Tom and Thomas in much of the non-dialogue. This is for my own addled brain as I would often proof-read my work and get mixed up between Teddy, Tommy and Billy which for me was painfully frustrating. Apologies to any readers who may be perturbed by this as it is a purely selfish concession.
> 
> As always, proceed with caution and read the tags and warnings!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikea furniture is a strange thing to bond over, but somehow Teddy and Tommy make it work.

Teddy opened the fridge as quietly as he could, sticking a finger into the plastic seal to stop any loud sucking noises as the appliance was levered open. He tried to ignore the mountains of left-overs sitting beside stacks of packet meals and looked for something be could tip the tiny plastic bag of _stafylinos condensa_ into something Tom would definitely eat or drink. He heard the door to the storage cupboard close in the hallway of the flat and he gave up debating, pouring the fine sugar like granules into an open bottle of energy drink which gently fizzed as Teddy screwed the top back on. He hoped the caffeine wouldn’t do anything to alter the effectiveness but judging how Billy and Teddy’s private testing had gone, if Thomas reacted half as much as Billy had, they’d be in business.

When Billy had gone off on one of his trans-astral plain hoping trips a few days ago, Teddy had assumed he was doing errands for Doctor Strange in return for his tutoring. Not, in actual fact, scouring the lower levels of existence in search of something that would allow them to bed his sort-of twin brother. So he had returned one evening, slightly steaming as he stepped out of the portal he’d just made, dropped what looked like a bunch of carrots onto Teddy’s bedside table and announced he had a plan.

Teddy had looked blearily from his boyfriend to the dark purple carrots and had asked if Billy intended to bugger Thomas into submission with one of the hefty looking vegetables but this apparently wasn’t the plan as he was rousted out of the bedroom and had a clipping of hair and a worn T-Shirt demanded of him.

“Billy, I’m not sure if magic is a good idea...” Teddy had said as Billy began setting out candles and drawing marks with bits of chalk on the walls.

“It’s not magic, it’s chemistry. With a bit of magic. And I’ve seen it work before,” Billy said.

“What do you mean before?” Teddy suddenly straightened up to look at Billy.

“First time Doctor Strange took me on a spirit walk, lesson one was on about how there’s a lot more than just teeth and claws outside this plain. Lesson two was about carrots that make you obsessive and horny,” Billy said, nodding at the purple vegetables that were now hovering a few inches off the ground in the middle of the room.

“I’m glad you’re the wizard not me,” Teddy muttered, but despite himself he was extremely excited at the idea. They’d been trying to think up ways to bed Tommy for weeks and now here they were. They’d thought about using Billy’s reality bending magic but having already seen what his powers could do when abused in the form of their encounter with Mother, they had to stick to more conventional means.

As conventional as sex inducing carrots may be.

Teddy picked up his running shirt which had yet to make it through the wash and held it out to Billy.

“Tell me again why you need my smelly clothes?” Teddy asked, also handing a few strands of hair over which he allowed to fall from his scalp, the strands growing back almost instantly.

“I need to impregnate pheromones into the condensa. On their own these won’t cause much more than a bad case of butterflies before I extract the essence. Now don’t come back in until I’m done,” Billy said and shoved him out of the room, leaving Teddy standing in the hallway in his pajamas.

Emerging a few hours later looking slightly singed and with part of his fringe missing, the end result of Billy’s magic was two small plastic pill pouches with maybe a teaspoon of what he called the condensa, the distilled essence of the stafylinos plants. One of the bags was marked with Sharpie with the letter T, the other with B+T.

Billy had gone into a long explanation of how the effects would only heighten existing affection, there would be a delay, how the effects vary and while it would effect Thomas to the point of almost overwhelming need, he wouldn’t be bereft of all will. All Teddy knew was that six hours after Billy swallowed the contents of the bag marked T, he turned into a giggling mess that Teddy could barely pry off him or his cock for more than ten seconds. After 36 hours with no let up in the “symptoms”, Billy was finally convinced to remove the effects with a spell, allow Teddy to peel himself off the bed, and declare the test a success before moaning about how sore they both felt.

“There’s some Zap in the door if you want it,”

Teddy closed his fist on the empty plastic bag and tried to stop his heart hammering as Tom walked into the kitchen.

“I’m Ok. Billy wants us to try cutting down on sugar,” Teddy said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Oh wow, you really are under the thumb aren’t you?” Tom said, reaching around Teddy to yank the litre bottle of energy drink out of the fridge door along with some energy bars. “Found this,” He held up the small pocket tool kit he’d gone into the cupboard; it looked like the sort of thing that you’d get in a Christmas cracker but it would have to do.

“Yeah, better make a start,” Teddy said and followed Tom into the living room where the beginnings of the TV stand were laid out. It wasn’t normal for Tom to invite people over, least of all any of his family. At least in Billy’s case he tried to do the older brother thing (even if he was only older by 21 minutes according to his birth certificate) and distance himself, even if he was still within reach if he was ever needed or wanted. So when Tom asked for some help setting up some furniture for his flat, Teddy had jumped at the opportunity to set their plan into motion, even if he was only going to be there to read out the instructions Tom was too impatient to read himself.

“If I ever find the guy who invented Ikea, I swear to God I’ll-”

“Ingvar Kamprad,” Teddy supplied.

“Alright brainbox,” Tom said, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his energy bar. “How does Ingle Kompot say we make this thing?”

Teddy sidled around the table and picked up the manual, flicking through it while Tom stood impatiently, working through his energy bars but infuriatingly to Teddy not touching the bottle of fizzy drink he had tucked under one arm.

Relax, it wasn’t a race. If nothing else, you had time to spend with him alone which was a treat in itself.

Thomas was Billy’s exact twin, in almost every way. The only exceptions were his shock of bright white hair, his dress sense and about 95% percent of his personality. He bore himself a little differently, more loud, more assertive, his clothes always something quick and easy like his basketball shorts and T-shirt he was wearing now. But it was the same face, same eyes, same mouth, same ears that came to adorable little points at the top. Teddy’s mind wandered, imagining if he was the same under his loose clothes as well. The same taunt stomach, round soft buttocks you could gently pull apart with your fingertips, low hanging sack when he was warm and relaxed and curved cock that would hit all the right spots when Teddy slid himself down-

“You done reading yet?” Tom asked, hopping on the spot, unable to stay still. Tommy was sure he could see his cock bobbling around in the silky black fabric of his shorts and had to look away.

“Do you want this done right or not?” Teddy said, snapping out of his daydream.

“Done at all would be a start,” Tom muttered.

Teddy responded by holding out the instructions to him for a full thirty seconds before Tom let out a groan and dropped himself onto the couch, snatching up an Allen key.

“Well? What first?” Tom said. Teddy tried not to feel a small stab of triumph as he took back the instructions and picked up the first board.

“Plugs into all of those holes,” Teddy said, offering him a pre-drilled piece of veneered wood and a handful of half inch wooden plugs.

“I don’t need to know about holes and plugs thanks,” Tom muttered, taking the board off Teddy and half second later he was done, a cocky ‘Now what?’ look on his face.

Oh I’m so going to enjoy sticking my cock into that motor mouth you sarcastic bastard…

Teddy took a deep breath, forced the thought out of his brain (and his pants) and looked back down at the instructions.

If Tom ever knew what they were planning, he’d either kill both of them or use his super speed to run away to the other side of the planet before either of them could blink. It was mostly Teddy’s idea, his fantasy, but Billy was being rather on board with the idea of fucking his sort-of-brother (they after all weren’t biological brothers). They had spent a long time talking about it in the aftermath of Billy’s tentacle ‘incident’, first getting over the fact Teddy had been having these thoughts in the first place (Billy broke the ice during a picnic in the middle of central park as they sat under a tree, saying quite plainly “So how long have you wanted to fuck my twin?”. The can of shandy Teddy had been drinking got sprayed mostly out of his nose over the picnic blanket in response.), then working out how they were going to get Tom into a room and want to fuck both of them. The morality didn’t cross their minds for a second, Teddy suggesting if it went south, Billy would magic it back to normal. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d have forced someone to forget something.

Teddy wondered if Tom would need breaking in before they fucked him. Maybe he’d need easing in first, a few fingers gently easing him open before they-

Teddy tried to adjust his erection so it didn’t stick out the stop of his jeans by accident.

“You guys moving out of his parents yet?” Tom asked, distractedly twisting a nut around his little finger as Teddy tried to work out the next few steps.

“We’re thinking about it,” Teddy said.

“Does your boyfriend realise he’s a reality warper? He could magic ten million dollars out of thin air, or make a mansion out of a shoe box. What the hell is taking you so long?” Tom said.

“We don’t want to abuse our powers for stuff like that,” Teddy said. Tom blew a short mocking raspberry at his excuse. “Just because we have powers doesn’t mean we can’t work for our money,”

“I work! I use my powers to work! How do you think I got all this?” Tom said, gesturing round at his flat. “I could rob a bank or something if I wanted you know. I could do anything I wanted,”

“You regularly do whatever you want,” Teddy said, leaning across the table to grab another plank of wood.

“Most of the time. At least I’m more law abiding about it now, seeing as I’m an upstanding member of the super hero community,” Tom said smugly. “Oh, speaking of doing things...” Tom said, a sly grin spreading over his face that made Teddy internally swoon a little.

That was one thing Billy couldn’t mirror, even through the two of them had exactly the same features; that broad vampire grin, all teeth and raw confidence. Not saying Billy wasn’t confident but there was something about that smile that made Teddy want to see it level with his cock, Tom on his knees and a bead of cum running down the curve of his chin.

“Kate’s getting personal since our little party, very personal,” Tom said, eyebrows almost comically waggling up and down. Teddy actually dropped the instructions in shock.

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” Teddy said, gobsmacked. “You and Kate are seeing each other?”

“I mean it’s not serious, she being so busy out there being a better Hawkeye than actual Hawkeye,” Tom said, his grin getting even wider as Teddy looked ever more shocked. “But when she’s free we hang out, relax, do stuff...”

Teddy was sure the speedster was trying his best to be as subtle as he could, but subtle for him was like using a sledge hammer to crack an egg. But it wasn’t really the news that had rendered Teddy silent, it was the realisation of what, in real terms, he was going to do here to Tom.

For the first time, the question of ethics entered his mind; was he prepared to effectively drug this guy, a guy he knew, his -for all intents and purposes- brother in law, and have sex with him while he was under the influence of a drug? And all of this while Tom was seeing one of his teammates in a relationship? Was he right to do that?

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Tom asked, looking disappointed at his silence and before Teddy could react he snatched up the bottle of energy drink from the table, flicked off the cap and put the neck to his lips. Teddy’s hand reflexively went out to grab it, tell him no, make some excuse, but his fingers only closed on air, fist hanging there as Tom drank deeply from the bottle.

Oh well, too late now...

“I’m...happy for you?” Teddy said lamely, his mouth suddenly dry as half of the bottle drained down Tom’s throat. Definitely too late. “Is it a boyfriend-girlfriend thing?”

“Oh shit no! We’re friends yeah but she’s only using me for me-” Tom let out a massive belch. “body. Said it herself,”

“And you’re Ok with that?” Teddy asked.

“Look man, she’s one hell of a woman, she comes asking for a bit of me, she can have it,” Tom said, holding up his hands in a shrug. “I’ll leave the match made in heaven stuff to you guys,”

“I’d recommend it,” Teddy said, reaching for the instructions and picking up where he had left off, trying to shove the question of ethics of of his brain which had just appeared at literally the worst moment in their plan.

“Maybe one-day man, maybe,” Tom said and for the first time his smile turned a little more serious. “You’re ok though? After that mess with Mother? Daniel said it was rough on you. Billy too,”

“Yeah I’m great. We’re great,” Daniel probably didn’t mention the pass he made on Teddy but he was surprised to see what appeared to be genuine sincerity from Tom. Their encounter with Mother certainly hadn’t been the easiest thing on either of them or their relationship but somehow out the back of it they were even better. What doesn’t kill you and all that; even if the thing trying to kill you and eat your boyfriend is an inter-dimensional parasite masquerading as his dead mother.

Tom nodded, satisfied.

“Good, someone’s got to keep an eye on my idiot brother,” Tom said. “What’s the next bit?”

Teddy passed him the next section of plywood and stood up, starting to get all the individual parts they had been building into the rough shape of a TV stand. As he did this he watched Tom’s every move as surreptitiously as he could, watching for any sign that the condensa was having an effect, though he was pretty sure the question about how he was doing was far enough out of Tom’s usual character to be classed as an effect. They had worried that his heightened metabolism would speed up his reaction to the drug, but over the next half hour there wasn’t any sign he had been effected other than a few questions about how Billy was doing and the merits of packet meals over freshly prepared ones (“You snails don’t get how boring cooking is. I mean two hours of solid work for something like a cake? Come on...”)

Just as they finished, Teddy heard one of the windows slide open in the other room and a moment later Billy appeared, in uniform and lowering his hood as he walked in. How he wasn’t slick with sweat from the bright summer sun outside he wasn’t sure.

“Wow, it looks great,” Billy said, nodding at the almost finished unit. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Teddy, a question on his face. Teddy gave the tiniest of nods and looked at the now empty bottle.

“It’s Ikea Billy, calm down,” Tom said. “Anything interesting happening out there?”

“Not any more. Passed a drugs bust gone wrong on the way over, police are dealing with it now,” Billy said dismissively, walking up to the cabinet and checking it over. There were still a few screws to tighten and the glass plate to put in but a second later the remaining parts flew up off the floor, screws boring into holes, the plate settling on its pads, the doors straightening on their hinges. The TV magically unboxed itself, cables threading through holes and rearing like snakes from the walls to jack into the back of the TV before settling on its stand. “There,” Billy said happily. Tom threw down his screwdriver in disgust.

“Way to spoil an experience Kaplan,” Tom muttered, throwing himself onto the sofa.

“You hate doing anything at normal speed,” Billy said, looking between the two of them innocently.

“We were actually having a reasonably good time,” Tom said, thumbing the remote to turn on the TV.

“He was almost enjoying it,” Teddy said a little sheepishly.

“Oh. Do you want me to put it back?” Billy asked, looking a little guilty.

“No, you’ve taken all the fun out of it. Go see if you can find someone else’s unboxing experience to ruin,” Tom said, now focused on the TV as he began to set it up. Billy looked a little helplessly at Teddy who only shrugged.

“We were going to head into town and get something to eat Tommy, you can come if you like,” Billy said.

“I’m good thanks, got some leftovers,” Tom said, apparently the thought of hanging out with his little brother not appealing. Billy sidled from the room while Teddy gathered his things.

“Your boyfriend can be an intruding dick can’t he?” Tom said to Teddy as he slung his rucksack over his shoulder. Teddy tried desperately to ignore the innuendo.

“It’s only furniture Tommy,” Teddy said. Tom noticed the minor hypocrisy, frowning at Teddy.

“But it’s my furniture. And I was having fun with a friend,” Tom said. Jesus, fun and friend in the same sentence, the condensa was definitely working. “Don’t push it Altman,” Tom said, noting Teddy’s now raised eyebrows and smile.

“I didn’t say a word,”

“Good,”

“Still, I’m surprised. Tommy Shepherd likes building furniture with friends-”

“That’s pushing it,”

Teddy couldn’t help a smile as he passed Tom heading for the door where Billy stood waiting, now magicked into his civvies. Teddy patted Tom on the shoulder, squeezing the taunt muscly teen in a friendly way that wouldn’t hopefully be seen as trying to feel him up. Tom didn’t make any move to get away from it.

“Take care Tommy,”

“You too man, thanks for the company. Let me know when you’re free and the fun police aren’t gonna gate crash,” Tom replied, jerking his head at Billy who smirked.

“Good to see you too big brother,” Billy said and got a rude gesture in return.

“Come on you, I’m hungry,” Teddy said, slipping a hand around Billy’s waist and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

“Ugh. Keep the canoodling out of my house please, if you can manage not sucking face for more than three seconds,” Tom protested from the sofa as he looked round at them disapprovingly.

“I think we should make out in the hallway, what do you think?” Billy fake-whispered.

“Out! Go! Begone!”

“Bye Tommy!”

They waved their goodbyes and left Tom scowling on the sofa, closing the door behind them. Neither of them spoke but their hands somehow found each other’s back pockets and belt loops as they stepped out onto the pavement, the late afternoon sun shining on the slabs as they walked together away from Tom’s block of flats and toward the subway that would take them into town.

“Tommy likes building Ikea furniture, who knew...” Billy said, an amused smile on his face.

“As long as he doesn’t have to read the instructions,” Teddy pointed out. “He did take it,” He said a little more quietly. Billy looked round.

“Ok. We’ll wait and see then,” Billy said. When Teddy didn’t respond Billy pulled him to a stop, unhooking his fingers from his boyfriend’s belt loops to take hold of Teddy’s arm. “What’s wrong?” His face was creased in concern. Now this was a feature Tom could never hope to replicate, the the look of caring, really, deeply caring for another person and not being afraid to show it. “Second thoughts?”

“We were talking and...I don’t know...” Teddy said, his mind turning over everything that had just happened in the flat. “Maybe it’s not fair, not giving him the choice,”

“The condensa doesn’t force him to do anything, it only amplifies existing affection. If he really doesn’t want to have sex with either of us, he won’t. It’s like itching powder; he’s got to choose to scratch,” Billy said, not helping Teddy’s sense of guilt as his boyfriend sounded like one of those disclaimers on medicine bottles.

“There’s a long way between brotherly friendship and sex Billy. Do you know he’s seeing Kate?”

He expected Billy to look at least a little surprised. Instead he only blinked.

“Yeah. I know,”

“What do you mean you know!?” Teddy blurted. Did no-one tell him anything?!

“She told me, but I’d already known. Didn’t you see her grinding into him at Loki’s party? That girl eats them up and spits them out; Eli, Noh, God knows how many in between, she even crushed on Bucky Barnes for bit,” Billy said, as if it were all so obvious. Teddy just stood there, trying to stop his mouth from falling open.

“So you’re saying...”

“Ms Bishop is no saint. Don’t worry, we’re not getting in the way of anything more than her need to have something other than a callout from Doc Johnson,” Billy said and Teddy couldn’t stop himself snorting laughter.

God Billy could be a razor sharp bitch some times. And was he just as bad for laughing at it? Teddy guessed yes.

He felt a little less uneasy at this news that they weren’t about to become relationship wreakers, but there was still a niggling doubt in his mind. He resolved to wait until he saw the effects of the condensa on Tom. He’d decide then if it really was Tom’s simply nudged free will calling the shots, or whether the condensa was making the the speedster truly a slave to his, and their own, sexual desire.

“We’re the odd ones out you know,” Billy said, his face softening again. “Everyone else is out there screwing anything that moves and we’re here, honest and open with each other,”

“How do you know I’m not out there screwing around?” Teddy asked but Billy only smiled, hooking his arms around his hips.

“Theodore Altman, I’d trust you until the ends of the Earth,” He said and pressed his lips gently against Teddy’s, sending a warm happy buzz through the skrull-kree boy’s body that lingered even after they parted. “That and you’ve got the best deal going already. Who else would we be able to share our little secrets with?”

“Little secrets?” Teddy laughed, starting to walk again and hooking his fingers into Billy’s jeans by his hip, toying with the soft skin underneath. “We have big secrets Billy. Big, dirty, sweaty, messy secrets,”


	2. Where did THAT come from?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy discovers the power of wank fantasies. And his fingers.

Tommy was watching the television, but none of the images were actually being processed by his brain. They were just noise, a distant buzz, occluded by the creeping sense of distraction that had taken hold over the past few hours and now it was starting to feel almost crushing in nature, a desire to do something while actually not being sure what it was. Maybe if Billy hadn’t gate crashed, Teddy would have hung around a bit longer. They could have cracked open a beer from the fridge, just relaxed and he wouldn’t be sat here bored. Or maybe he should have gone with them into town for something to eat. Sure he’d have to put up with Billy and Teddy staring lovingly into each other’s perfectly in love eyes and holding perfect lovey-dovey hands but at least it would be a night out with friends.

Too late now though, no point thinking about it.

He stretched out on the sofa, legs up, legs down, hands behind head, propped on one arm. Couldn’t get comfortable.

Got up, grabbed a drink and a snack. Ate. Still just as bad.

Got up again, turned TV off, put on some music and half heartedly tidied the flat. Nope.

Checked his phone. No messages. Sent a ‘What’s up?’ to Kate and stared at the screen for quarter of an hour. No response, probably busy beating up bad guys.

Maybe he could go out on patrol; kicking some criminals up and down a dark alley may be what he needed.

Tom shoved his phone back into his pocket and sloped into his room, tugging off his top and getting into the wardrobe to locate his uniform. It still had a hole in the shoulder he’d yet to fix but right now he didn’t care, he needed the distraction. He pulled on the tight fitting top and gloves, hanging his goggles around his neck while he kicked off his shorts and got into his anti-friction leggings. As he went to pull them up however he encountered a problem. Tom was a briefs man, mainly because his super-human speed required a good deal of ‘support’, the closer fitting the better. What that unfortunately meant was that any time he got a hard-on when in his uniform, he was at high risk of a wardrobe malfunction. Which was sort of what he was experiencing at that moment.

“Oh come on,” Tom sighed, pulling his briefs down in an attempt to rearrange himself into his skin tight uniform. He tried a few different angles to get his cock inside his underwear, his normally quite free hanging sack oddly tight against his body which he thought was odd. It didn’t help he had a fair amount of manhood to deal with. And this wasn’t just self-aggrandisement, the first few times’ he and Kate had had sex she’d grudgingly said he was packing more than enough to, and Tom could quote ‘Turn my legs into jelly,’. His thick uncircumcised cock was fat and heavy in his hand and had a curve that angled up toward his belly and almost reached his navel. It had been stiflingly hot in the flat all day and after not bothering with a shower this morning, the scent of his unwashed body was filling the wardrobe, sweaty and musky which for some reason was only making matters worse.

He gave a final shove, yanked up his leggings and tightened his belt. He took a look in the mirror.

He looked like he was smuggling a banana in his pocket.

“For fucks sake!” Tom snapped, kicked off his trousers and skulked back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed and running a hand through his hair, lost and unsure what to do. Maybe he should just give up on the day and go to bed, even if it was only nine in the evening. He glanced down at his cock still straining against his briefs, the shining tip of his foreskin poking up over the waistband. Well, he’d better deal with that first.

He picked his phone up off the floor and brought up his chat with Kate, not expecting a response but he was horny and thought why not.

‘Hey, horny as fuck. Want to come over?’

He sent the message and threw the phone onto the bed, wondering if she’d even read it but he didn’t really care, it was just on the off chance. Tom stretched out on the bed, flicking his briefs into the wardrobe along with his abandoned uniform so he was laying there naked. Tom’s cock rested against his thigh, a good amount of pre already built up under his foreskin which he teased back, a low sigh leaving him as he enjoyed the feeling of friction running over his head. This was one thing he certainly had no problem doing at normal speed, all the sensitivity in his glans and down his shaft being slowly rubbed and squeezed, a little rivulet of pre leaking from his piss slit and joined his fingers together as he ran his fingers back and forth.

Before he got much further he checked his phone one last time on the slim chance Kate was also in the mood. Nothing. No fun for him tonight then.

He wiggled a little further down the bed to get comfortable and closed his eyes, willing up some image to masturbate to. Something warm and slippery lapping at the head of his cock, foreskin being pulled back my soft lips, a warm slick finger inching between his cheeks to gently tease at his hole (...okay...that’s different...), a mop of brown, almost black hair under his fingers that gave way to a face. It was like looking in a mirror, which made the sight of Billy’s lips glistening with spit and pre-

Tom froze, eyes snapping open and he stared at the ceiling.

Where the fuck had that come from?

He shook himself and adjusted his grip, getting to work, determined to get this over with. He was incredibly hard and his piss slit was dribbling pre like nothing he’d seen before, no way this was going to take more then a few seconds. His head fell back into the pillow and his eyes closed again.

Soft lips on his, a hand on his neck, his chest tightening and his pulse rising as that strong but somehow delicate hand held him in place, dominant, in control, keeping them locked in their kiss. Bright blue eyes with floppy blonde hair falling across them, Teddy’s silver ear-rings glinting in the summer twilight pouring in through the open-

Whoa! WHOA! Stop right there!

Tom’s hands went up to his face, covering his mouth to stifle a tiny moan of shock and disbelief as he tried to work out why he had just tried jacking off to his brother and his boyfriend.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

His hand came away from his face, leaving a streak of pre across his right cheek but his mind was racing too fast to care. He sat up, hugging his knees, cock still a scaffolding pole between his legs. He couldn’t get those images out of his head; as much as he tried he couldn’t force them out, stuck there, playing out behind his eyes. Teddy’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, his twin’s fingers reaching between his thighs to tease at the soft skin between his-

No! Enough! Stop!

Tom forced the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to rub the thoughts out as he scrambled off the bed and pulled his shorts back on, forcing his cock out of sight. He may have looked ridiculous, what looked like a tent pole trying to escape his fleecy grey shorts, but he'd have worn a dress if it meant hiding his cock from view. The desperate attempt to try and put his horn out of sight and out of mind was utterly pointless even as he sat on the sofa, staring wide eyed at the TV and shivering, the only thing in his brain Billy and Teddy.

How could he even have such a fucked up thought in his brain, let alone allow himself to wank off to it? He wasn't even gay!

His cock twitched in his shorts and a patch of dampness spread out from where his cock head pressed into the material. He stared it it spreading across his leg, the fleece turning wet and shiny.

Oh God he had to cum...

His shorts flew off and he took a tight hold of his cock, running his hand up and down furiously, caught between wanting to climax with these thoughts raging in his head and hating himself for having them. He imagined Billy cupping his balls in his hand, teasing at the pouch of drawn up skin, rolling his balls gently around as he lapped at Tom’s shaft. Teddy wasn’t letting up with his kisses, but he was sat behind him now, Tom in his lap. Teddy was nibbling at at the nape of his neck as his hardness pressed into the small of Tom's back which for some reason the speedster now ached for. Another insane thought blindsided him. Before he could stop himself he jammed his middle finger into his mouth, slobbering spit up to his third knuckle, then pressed the narrow digit between his buttocks and inside himself.

He felt those warm wet walls close on his slender finger, the pressure of his ring being forced open to take it for the first time, the strange touch of something inside him for the first time in his life. His brain went into meltdown.

Tom had the hardest orgasm in his entire life, eyes screwed shut and his jaw locked to try and stifle a deep groan that worked up from deep inside his chest to escape through his teeth. He felt his cum shoot from his cock and land on his chest, hot and thick as it rested on his skin. The most intense feeling centred around his finger inside him which involuntarily wriggled and thrusted in amongst a clenching mess of muscles as he climaxed. He could feel muscles he didn't know he had clenching and relaxing around the intruder, somehow turning his cock into an even more sensitive lightning rod of pleasure as he imagined what it would be like to feel Teddy's cock working its way inside him as he ejaculated, rather than just a single finger

He fell still, drawing a shuddering breath for what felt like the first time in hours and with a final grimace removed his finger. He sat there exhausted, not caring as his semen turned watery and soaked into his chest. Tom's brain however was working overtime, replaying the perverted fantasy he'd just gone though in his mind.

What the actual fuck was wrong with him?

He retrieved his shorts from the floor and used them to mop up the mess he had made, rubbing the spit off his finger before going into the bathroom, suddenly wanting a shower. He pulled off his clothes and stepped under the water before it had really warmed up, the shock of cold bringing him round a little. As the stream turned warmer he rationalised what was going on in his head.

He’d never, NEVER, done anything like that before, not even thought about it. The idea of putting so much as an ear bud inside his backside was something he cringed at, least of all while he had been jacking off to the idea of his brother and near-as-damnit brother in law. The horny bit, laying around just needing to whack out a load to alleviate a bit of boredom, yeah, that was nothing new. But that fantasy…where the Hell had that come from?

Tom reached for the shower gel and squeezed a large glob of the clear liquid (sensitive skin, no perfume) into his palm, immediately rubbing it between his buttocks to remove the uncomfortable feeling of saliva his finger had left behind. As much as he worked to remove the slick watery lubricant however, his fingers did somehow find themselves rubbing over the small circle of muscle, not working to penetrate but still tracing around the small ribbon of muscle that rested between his buttocks.

Tom turned his face up to the stream of water, forcing his fingers away to soap up the rest of his body.

This was probably just some stupid phase, coincidental thoughts brought on by the fact Teddy and his perfect git of a brother had been there only hours before. People had dreams about recent events all the time, why not daydreams.

So long as daydreams were all they remained.


	3. Sex Sells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex shops are wonderful places. Tom gets some unexpected help from a lovely retail assistant.

This definitely wasn’t a phase.

“Tommy?”

“Hmm?”

Daniel raised his eyebrows at Tom, apparently waiting for an answer to a question he had asked about twenty seconds before Tom had started staring at the table top.

“I said where have you been? Last two alerts and you didn’t even reply,” Daniel said. Around them the rest of the canteen was buzzing with people, their conversation lost in the low rumble of voices. Even if ninety percent of the people in this room were powered or de-powered capes, Tom still frowned at his team mate for bringing up the team in public.

“I didn’t realise my noodles came with a side order of interrogation,” Tom muttered and began shovelling his lunch into his mouth for something to do.

“I’m just asking. We know you weren’t with Kate, even she turned up for those little Carnage clone things,” Daniel said.

“What does Kate being with me have to do with anything?” Tom said, starting to feel even more cornered. He had enough going on in his head without Daniel using his super sized brain to over-analyse his relationship status. “And you need to come up with a better name than Carnage clone things,”

“It doesn’t matter what we call the Carnage-”

“Carnettes? Micro-Carnies?” Tom played around with the words, trying to make them fit while Prodigy glared at him and waited for him to finish. “Look man, I’ve just had other stuff to do, I’ll get the next one,”

“Well we could have used you. Hulkling nearly got symbiote-ed and-”

“Is Teddy Ok?” Tom asked, his head suddenly quite clear.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Daniel said, looking at Thomas side on. “Not sure about you though...”

Tom opened his mouth to make an excuse but he couldn’t come up with one quickly enough to make it sound convincing. It was as much as he could do to drag himself into work this week, let alone do anything else like respond to a symbiote outbreak in the docks. Had he just felt down or sullen all the time he could have chalked it up to not eating right or mood swings or something but this was different. It was the same distraction he’d felt in the flat four days ago, that all consuming urge to do something he knew he shouldn’t even be considering.

He dropped his chop sticks into the half filled cardboard box and pushed it away from him, appetite suddenly gone.

“I’m fine,” Tom lied and stood up. “I’ve got some stuff to do, see ya,”

Daniel looked as if he was going to say something to stop himself leaving so Tom made his exit quickly, vanishing in a silver streak out of the building and not stopping until he applied the brakes in an alley of the city proper, surrounded by the noise and the people of New York. He liked the city, it moved almost as fast as he did and kept him entertained. Where the rest of the world crawled languidly by, New York was a freight train, constantly in motion, always something to look at. As offices drained for lunch people spewed out onto the pavement, ten thousand people walking, running, busking, talking into their phones, listening to music, street dancing, holding placards, arguing, crying. More than enough to keep any normal person entertained for a hundred years, or Tom for fifteen minutes. And that was just this city block.

And Tom would have given it all to see just two faces appear out of the crowd.

Stop it Shepherd, just stop it you idiot.

He turned left at the next intersection, wandering aimlessly, looking for a distraction. A pickpocket, a mugger, a drug deal happening in a dark alley, anything to let him blow off some steam. The feeling was physical too, a yearning in his guts, a hunger that wasn’t his appetite calling out to him. It made him fold his arms across his chest and screw his eyes shut. He hated this feeling, what he thought it meant-

“Hey!”

Tom bounced off the shoulder of someone coming the other way, almost being knocked back into the pavement. He mumbled a ‘Sorry’ at the person who only grunted in response as Tom walked quickly on, ducking around the crowd to finally pull to one side and come to a stop, the stream of people going by as a solid wall of bodies before him.

He needed to talk to someone, anyone, about this feeling. Tom took out his phone. Kate was his first thought, then he discarded it. Who would he dare tell about this? Who wouldn’t be wholly weirded out by it and want to run a million miles after being told?

“S’cuse me,” A woman pushed past him, jostling her black bags in front of her as she joined, then vanished into the stream of people. Tom frowned at her as she passed and would have said something characteristically sharp and witty if he hadn’t first realised the name of the shop in which he was sheltering from the rush on the pavement.

“Can I help you at all sir?”

A thought crossed his brain. He stared at the greeter and nervously licked his lips, pocketing his phone.

“I’m Ok. Thanks,” Tom said and walked into the dimly illuminated shop, trembling slightly as he passed a display table laid out with equal amounts of male jock straps and female lingerie, clearly splitting the store into its male and female sides.

He’d never been into an Ann Summers store before, but he’d heard about the flagship store like everyone else had, mainly from the outraged parent and religious groups who were screaming their heads off about it on the nightly news. The first American store of the British corporation had opened only a month ago but it was taking the city by storm, a department store the size of a small Macy’s filled with one thing; sex.

The store was split into two halves, the male on the left, female to the right, the pitch black decor accented with blue or red, respective of the sex that area catered for. The front, non-restricted area of the store was largely what could be considered ‘Safe for work’, underwear, healthcare and beauty products lined the walls and adorned mannequins. Tom walked slowly down the middle in that demilitarised zone between the male and female. Buff jock-strap wearing models with cocky half smiles looked down at him to the left, a woman in the most negligible of negligées laid out on a chaise long grinned from the right. Underwear shops were nothing new, but it was obvious, almost entirely overt, that sex was what was being sold here.

And there were people in here! Actual, normal, boring people. They browsed the tables, slipped in and out of the fitting rooms, picked up condoms and lubricant from the shelves, exchanged nervous nods with the cashiers and went on their way smiling and in some cases giggling. But it wasn’t underwear Tom was interested in, though as he passed he did look down at some acid green boxers that were almost the same shade as his uniform and think they’d look quite nice on him.

Without really needing to guess, Tom walked to the rear of the shop where the spotless glossy black walls gave way to a doorway that bore a discreet warning that what lay beyond was not for anyone under the age of 18, and a till just before the entrance. The cashier looked at him closely, but not accusingly, fulfilling his task as the door keeper to this restricted section of the shop for someone who may look too young. Tom silently thanked the fact he hadn’t shaved for a few days, smiled as confidently as he could at the man and walked through the door into the hidden expanse.

If he was shocked by the underwear and the condoms, this was enough to almost make him go weak at the knees.

The space followed the theme established in the public area of the shop, blue and red on each side however they came together in the middle to form a magenta swirl of colour in the decor. There was another door in the centre which had an arrow pointing down labelled ‘Fetish’.

Tom had enough to deal with without taking into account the fetish wear below his feet. As he looked around the space the only word that came to his mind was ‘Armory’.

Dildos lined the walls in regimented ranks, Ben-wa balls hung like bandoleers of grenades, anal plugs ranging from the size of a thumb to fists stood under spotlights like artillery shells. Porn movies, riding crops, drums of lube, collars, fuck machines, slings, artistic drawings of raunchy sex scenes. Even assembled pieces of furniture that looked complicated to work at first until Tom saw the hi-res TV hanging above it with a live demonstration running and he realised exactly what those stirrup looking things were for.

Tom stood staring at it like a rabbit in the headlights, breathing the tiniest sigh of relief that he appeared to be the only shopper in here, but as one of the shop hands walked over to him he seriously considered bolting all the way back to his flat as fast as his supper speed could take him.

“Hi there, how are you doing?” The assistant asked, smiling warmly as if they were stood in nothing more exciting or racy than a bank. She was a woman maybe in her late thirties and wore a modest helping of makeup that didn’t overwrite her rather youthful looks. She dressed simply in the uniform of the store, a sort of buttoned over top and skirt that a dentist might wear, black with red trim. Her hair was tied into a neat bun and she wore a wedding band that looked well loved. Her name tag said Alice.

“I’m ok,” Tom said quickly, quiet and meek. Alice’s expression softened immediately.

“We’re here to help sweetie, don’t go all coy on me,” Alice said happily. “Are you just looking or is there something you’d like to ask about?”

“I...uhh...” For fucks sake Shepherd what are you doing? What are you actually- “I was looking for something. For me,” The words fell out of Tom’s mouth in a rushed jumble. Alice took it in her stride.

“Well as you can probably guess, the mens is on the blue side. If you’re looking for anything of our fetish wear, gags, bondage and the like, you’ll want to try downstairs. But we’ve got the essentials, condoms and lube that is, up here on the stands. On that far wall we’ve got the masturbators, then the insertables just over there,” Alice said, pointing around the room with one hand.

“Insertables...?” Tom asked, for a second his brain failing to connect. Alice’s professionalism was unshakable.

“Anal plugs, dildos, spreaders. By all means check both sides if that’s what you’re interested in but the male ones are more geared toward prostate massage and come with some added bonuses. We’ve got a few that double as cock rings, chastity cages, remote vibrators, along those lines,” She said politely.

“Oh. Right,” Tom said, not sure if Alice’s warm understanding manner was making him feel more awkward or loosening him up. She was certainly being more helpful than he knew he would be in this situation; he probably would have broken down laughing at himself by now. “Is there anything...like that...for someone not used - I mean- if they weren’t-”

“We have some beginner’s items, not a problem. Follow me,” Alice said and turned toward the far wall. Tom walked after her, heart hammering. He thanked now with more earnest whatever Gods were listening that he and Alice were alone in the rear of the shop. He wouldn’t have been able to bear the embarrassment if anyone saw him now. The only saving grace was this seemingly unflappable woman who now led him to a bay filled with a simple range of dildos and butt plugs, all relatively speaking small, no frills, and made of the same black silicon.

“We tend to recommend these for the beginner. Small with some graduation for when you’re ready, silicon so they’re easy to clean and maintain and the firmness tends to lean more toward the squidgy side so they’re quite comfortable,” Alice said, as if she were showing him where he might find the toothbrushes in a pharmacy. “I’ll give you some privacy but I’ll be just round the corner if you need me,”

“Thanks,” Tom said, then just as she turned to leave he blurted out; “Do you get many guys like me? Beginners?”

“Of course we do. Everyone is a beginner at someone. I wish someone had been around to tell me where all the bits went together when I started out,” Alice said and reached out to pat him on the arm. “It’s only sex sweetie. Be safe, be sensible, have fun. All that matters,” She gave one final smile and left him to look at the bay.

He swallowed as he was left alone and looked over the bay, taking a steadying breath. Ok, you’re Thomas Shepherd, world class speedster, Avenger and all round awesome guy; you are more than capable of picking a butt plug.

He crouched down on his haunches, picked one of the display models off the shelf and held it in his hand, the small egg sized ball of silicon squashy and warm, the head part wobbling slightly on its narrow neck that would prop his hole open between the inserted part and the flared base.

That yearning was back again, momentarily dispelled by Alice’s presence, but now he understood what it was for. He wanted something inside him, it was the same urge that had made him slide a finger inside himself, the same mad need that had overwritten his inhibitions in that blink of an eye.

Maybe he wasn’t perving over Billy and Teddy at all. Maybe this was all this mad urge was about, maybe he just liked the idea of anal sex and he was latching onto two gay guys who he happened to know as some sort of outlet for this internal fantasy. It didn’t make him weird. Didn’t even necessarily change his sexuality. This was just an outlet for a new sexual desire, that was it.

Now man up Shepherd, you’ve never made excuses for the way you are before, why start now?

He picked up a packaged version of the display model he was holding and tucked it under his arm, then looked at the rest of the items on the shelf. There was another plug that caught his eye, slightly larger but longer and more tapered like a traffic cone. He placed it flat on his hand and tried to work out how long it was and how far inside him it would fit once his hole closed on the neck of the plug; easily four inches. Probably as much as he wanted to take at this point. Another item caught his eye, a dildo this time, thicker and quite long with a small neck to it if he wanted to use it as a plug. Maybe he could try that one too, he could thrust and wriggle that one like his finger while the plugs would be more stationary, stretching and filling him. He could wear them around the flat, under his clothes, his little dirty secret as he walked around. If the feeling of being plugged wasn’t enough the mere thought of it would be enough to keep him horny.

Voices behind him. Alice again but she was talking to someone else, welcoming them to the shop. He wasn’t going to have his privacy much longer.

Before Tom could really think he’d snatched up the last of his three items, dumped a fifty on the cashier’s desk and belted out of the shop, not stopping until he was in the alley on the opposite block. He glanced back at the entrance, a little guilty he hadn’t purchased his toys properly but he couldn’t bear the thought of being seen by anyone, not while he was still so uncertain about himself.

That said, as he looked down at the small windowed cardboard boxes in his arms, Tom felt a warm sense of expectation spreading through him and unconsciously he smiled, imagining now what using his new toys would feel like when he got back to his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear superbly-sexy reader,
> 
> A double barrel upload for you seeing as I've been churning out the pages lately! The next will come shortly once I have finished tweaking. Spoiler alert! It involves Tom test-driving his new toys. Yay! Many thanks for the kudos and kind comments thus-far, it's nice to see people get as much enjoyment reading as I do writing.


	4. A Boy and His Toys (And a Dominatrix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent acquisitions are given their test drive. Kate lends a helping hand. Sorta.

Tom sat on the edge of the bed, turning the simple black windowed box over in his hands. This was the only one he had yet to unbox, his other toys were already lined up on his bedside table, black silicon shining in the light from his little pedestal lamp. Those two he had been cautious in choosing, the dimensions definitely on the right side of small at only half an inch wide. But the one in his hands now had been snatched off the shelf in a mix of panic and greed, the long thick roll of silicon easily an inch and a half wide and six inches long. A cross between a plug and dildo, it looked like the sort of thing you could fuck yourself with then slide all the way in past the narrow neck to lock inside you. Tom was only surmising here as there weren't exactly instructions on the box, but his imagination was filling the gaps, along with the thought that maybe he'd overreached with this one compared to the others. The thing looked nothing but intimidating now.

He let out a long shuddering sigh, made sure the curtains were drawn tightly across and the door was locked before beginning to undress. It was horribly stuffy in his bedroom but Tom still made sure every way in was securely locked and there was no chance of anyone peering in. He may have been living on his own but his time living with the Shepherds and being in juvie meant his sense of privacy was only complete with at least one locked door between himself and the rest of the world. And this was one thing he really didn’t want anyone else seeing. Not right now at least.

Tom threw back the duvet, leaving only a pillow for him to prop his head on and a wide expanse of white sheet he could lay out on. His laptop was on the other bedside table, there just in case he required any visual aid during this exploratory session. He stepped out of his briefs, leaving him standing naked and beginning to sweat in the boiling room as he tried to work out the best way to do this. Somehow thinking of the actual logistics of the thing seemed to make him slightly less nervous than thinking about what he was actually trying to do.

On an impulse he went into the wardrobe and unhooked the full length mirror from the wall, taking it back into the bedroom and placing it propped against the wall. He stepped back, checked the angles, shifted it slightly, checked again. Perfect.

He laid out on the bed, his head on the pillow so he could look down the length of his body. Tom could actually see his muscles twitching with the nerves he was steadily becoming more and more wracked with but his cock was rock hard, standing up by itself with no support with the tip just peeking out around his foreskin. He wasn’t sure what was worrying him more, the idea he was trying to do this at all, or the fact the mere preparation was enough to make him so aroused in the first place.

His fingers closed around his tool, taking up a slow relaxed wanking motion which sent little warm fizzles of pleasure radiating out from his groin and up his chest. With his other hand, he reached between his legs and rested them on his perineum, but went no further. It didn’t take too long before he was producing the clear watery pre from his cock and after milking a few drops from his piss slit he rubbed his middle and index fingers over his head, getting them slick with his own self-created lubricant. He spread his legs a little, allowing better access, and slicked his fingers over his entrance.

Tom had shaved before coming to bed, the skin between his cheeks utterly smooth, so as he wormed his digits over his hole, he could feel every fold and bump that made up the ring of muscle. It was almost painful to lay there and tease himself. The urge to be filled was becoming overpowering but he had told himself to be restrained, to be careful and measured and not to taint what he was hoping to be a good experience by getting too greedy and hurting himself.

His ring twitched involuntarily, briefly winking open and his finger tips slipped inside, a gasp of surprise leaving him, then a steady controlled breath as he acclimatised. He pressed in to the first knuckle, turning his fingers in little circles to tease himself open, feeling the folds of soft skin and muscle relaxing under his touch. Breathing became a slow and laborious process, if nothing else the focus required to breath deeply in and exhale slowly out, working to relax what was still a virginal entrance and one not used to having anything this large forced inside. But he had to have more, he needed to have more, desperately.

He reached across to the bedside and picked up some of his lube, briefly abandoning his cock to squeeze the rigid plastic bottle over his fingers and dribble it across his hole. It was warm and slick and most ran straight off his fingers and onto the sheets but he didn’t care, he had the slickness he required and pressed in with some force. The stretch past his second knuckles sent a grunt of pain inching between gritted teeth but now he knew he was beyond the thickest part he could feel the stretch really taking hold and the sensation was amazing. It was difficult to explain why it felt so good, it was across between a friction and a sort of pressure that made something deep inside him tingle with pleasure that ran up his legs and up to the head of his cock. Tom glanced up at the mirror to see how all of this really looked to an onlooker and an annoyed groan left him as he realised he had got his angles wrong for his reflection. All he could see in the mirror was mostly bed, ceiling and his face and neck wedged in the middle. He needed to see this damnit. He wanted to see himself wrapped around the intruder, the wrinkles and folds stretched taunt as his own fingers scissored into him.

It was a good thing Tom was pretty lithe and flexible as he somehow managed to keep his fingers planted inside himself as he rolled onto his front, then levered himself up onto his knees so he was resting on his haunches but his back was straight. He looked over his shoulder and felt a shiver run through him, popping his arse out a little so he could really see the point where his fingers vanished up inside himself, the soft puffy flesh gripping his digits. He gave a wiggle, fingers slicking along his hot insides, the concentric rings of muscle inside himself contracting and relaxing as he explored. Tom rested back on his haunches so he was just kneeling on the edge of the bed, back to the mirror and using his heels to pull apart his buttocks so his fingers could continue to work their magic.

He almost forgot he had a small collection of toys to try out as he knelt there, fingers easing, stretching, rubbing and thrusting but slowly the urge for something more filling caught him and he tore his eyes away from the mirror to look at his first plug. With a small wet sound he pulled his fingers from himself, shuddering a little as his relaxed hole remained slightly open and a warm breeze blew across the sensitive flesh.

With his lubed up fingers he took hold of the smallest plug, the soft rubbery egg quite cool where the ambient air hadn’t quite warmed it up. Tom closed his fist around it, quite easily covering it in an attempt to warm it up but as he sat there he realised how small and dumpy the little thing was, the blunt head quickly expanding out, not exactly giving him much spare length to acclimatise to its width.

He held it in his hand, stalling on the pretense of warming it up and tried to strike up the courage to do this, his mood suddenly flapping back to one of uncertainty as it had done so many times this week. It was totally irrational, a stupid, self-imposed boundary he suddenly found himself up against but that didn’t change its significance. If he did this, he’d be that ‘sort’ of person. The sort childish morons on playgrounds and in bars mocked, the sort who got called gay-boy or faggot or any number of other names. It scared him, more than he knew was rational, but that was the thing with irrational fears, they were just as difficult to overcome as the rational ones. If not more so.

Tom swallowed, blood pounding in his ears. This didn’t change anything. He was still Thomas Shepherd, he was still the same man, what the Hell did it matter that he enjoyed sticking stuff inside himself? Who the hell had the right to judge him any other way? Fuck it, even Kate might like the idea, she did have a dominant side after all. Next time she actually answered one of his messages he could bring it up, show her his toys, maybe ask if she could help him use them.

Oh now there was a thought...

He gave his cock a squeeze with his free hand, a slow breathy “Fuuuuuuck...” parting his lips as the fantasy was realised in his brain.

Seemingly selling it to himself he shuffled around on the bed, bent forward onto his knees and spread his legs, supporting his upper body weight with his forehead so he could look through his thighs and into the mirror. He held his dribbling cock in his right hand and with his left reached behind himself to rest the blunt tip of the plug against his hole. He could see everything perfectly, his puckered ring winking, being pulled gently around as he rubbed the plug up and down his crack to make sure it had a good coating of lube all across the surface of the little orb.

In his minds eye he willed up Kate laid out on the bed beneath him, hair thrown back in a halo around her grinning, mischievous face as she rubbed his length with one hand and teased his hole with the plug using the other. She was a selfish lover, knew what she wanted, in control and dominant. Her not exactly true to life porcelain skin, pinched waist, voluptuous breasts, the magnified, almost stylised features all part of his fantasy that he willed up to fill the uncomfortable gap this solo experience was leaving him with.

“You want it Tommy?” Kate cooed, gently pressing the tip of the toy into Tom, just enough to make him yelp as the pressure built but didn’t penetrate. Even after his fingering he was still far too tight for anything so blunt to just slide in.

“Y..yes…” Tom groaned, forehead still pressed into the mattress, eyes screwed shut, allowing the images to play out behind his eyelids.

“You want me to plug up that ass of yours? Tell me exactly what you want Shepherd,” Kate commanded, voice thick and heavy, almost entrancing. He wanted to make her happy, be whatever she wanted him to be.

“I want you to plug my h-hole!” Tom yipped, a quick thrust against his hole letting it dip in for a second but not letting it past its thickest point. Kate let out a disappointed “Hmm” as Tom pulled the toy away, his ring aching slightly after the ill-advised attempt to punch through his defenses. The toy dropped onto the mattress and he lifted his head up, the Kate in his minds eye now longing at the head of the bed, watching her wiling slave torturing himself with a bemused look on her too perfect, too cruel features.

If Tom hadn’t been so in need of his orgasm he would have wondered if this new fantasy was something he’d always thought about in the back of his mind or a product of the same mad hormonal urges he’d been plagued with for the past week. It was so vivid, so detailed, he barely had to close his eyes to picture Kate Bishop, his cruel, beautiful owner lounging there, utterly in command of her little plaything. Maybe the heat of the room was getting to him and he was hallucinating.

“Use the other one,” She said dismissively, waving her hand at at the longer but more graduated plug on the bedside. Tom reached across the bed, depositing the shining egg shaped plug and taking up the narrower cone-like one.

“Get it nice and lubed. I want it inside you in one,” Kate ordered as he drenched his hand in lube, smearing it all over the plug. He didn’t want to disappoint but for a second he had to gulp back a protest. Maybe this fantasy wasn’t the best idea...

“Put it on the bed, point up,” Kate said. Tom obeyed, struggling to keep the flared base upright on the lumpy bed but he made it stay there, a fat black finger of rubber pointing at the ceiling.

“I think you know what you need to do Tommy,” Kate smiled, her unnaturally white teeth flashing in the dim light. Tom raised himself onto his knees, facing the mirror and away from Kate, not sure if he was enjoying himself now or simply answering to some unfriendly sadistic avatar wearing the face of his teammate. He still answered though, his thighs quaking to hole his weight over the plug which now rested cool and wet in the crevice of his arse.

This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea. This was a bad

“Now. Sit,”

Bad idea. Bad idea. Ba

His legs relaxed and he swallowed the plug to the hilt, muscles snapping around the narrow neck and locking the bulb inside him.

“AH! AhahahahhaaohjesusohfuckohfuckfuckFUCK!”

Tom’s spine arched as if a thousand volts were being passed through him, lips parted as he gasped for air which had seemingly just vanished from the room. He gripped his cock, vice like, the tiniest of movements threatening release as he sank onto the bed and the plug tunnelled further inside him. The comparative coolness of the plug against his insides told him exactly where the toy began and he ended and as he sat there, his entire body relaxing around the intrusion, it felt as if the plug was made just for him.

The silky smooth curve pressed gently against his sphincter, the plug working to leave his body but too wide to be allowed past his tight ring which clung hungrily to the slender neck which stretched him enough to know he was being held open but not so much that if felt uncomfortable. He clenched his pelvic muscles, moaning as the entire toy moved inside him, the tip buried inside him giving him a deep, comforting feeling. That was the right word, comforting. Tom rocked gently on the plug, a fuzzy sort of weighty something radiating from where the cool silicon met hot internal flesh.

“Take a look in the mirror,” Kate suggested, still there watching him though right now he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see her, the desire to be submissive waning as he enjoyed this new comforting, full feeling. He did still want to see though.

Gingerly he lifted himself off the bed, feeling slightly strange as the toy he had thrust inside himself was moving with him off the bed. His legs took his weight, feet placed a little further apart than usual to accommodate the plug but he was surprised how easy it was to walk with his plug in. He walked around the bed to the mirror and turned, looking over his shoulder. The flared black base of the plug was nestled between his smooth cheeks, a little rectangle of black the only sign he was being filled. He pried apart his cheeks, allowing the plug to move more freely and to see the point here his hole swallowed the bulb of silicon. He gave a small squeeze, smiling a little to himself as the plug vanished another half inch inside him before returning to its resting position, the thickest part pressing down on his ring from the inside.

“Oh fuck me...” Tom murmured, milking his cock as he clenched and relaxed around the plug, watching it bob and twitch with his movements.

“Now make that hole stretch. Pull it out,”

Tom moaned in protest, wanting to come now, his balls aching for release.

“You’re not going to get your last toy in until you stretch that hole Shepherd,” Kate growled and Tom for the first time in his session looked again at his third and final toy, still boxed but now Tom felt desire for the first time since buying it rather than intimidation. But it was still so big...

His hands closed on the box, fumbling with the flaps and tags until it was free in his hands, the fat six inch tapered probe, erect and ruler straight with the narrower but still substantial neck at its base so he could lock it inside him. He snatched up the lube, telling himself it was only there just in case as he slowly began to tease the plug from his hole.

The prickle of pain he’d forced himself past with his sudden drop of weight onto the plug could not now be avoided. He took hold of the neck the plug and tried desperately to relax as he pulled but it was almost too much to bear. The gentle curve which felt so comfortable and filling on his insides now felt like a softball trying to escape through a space simply too small to accommodate it.

“I-I can’t...” Tom murmured, his hand for the first time abandoning his cock to lean forward onto the bed so he could spread his legs, anything to make room. “Too much,”

“It went in there. It can come out,” Kate said coolly. Tom shook his head, pulling a little harder, ring aching horribly. Couldn’t he just leave it in there? He could finish, fall asleep with it still inside him, wake up to that content filled feeling, get dressed, go to work, all with it still inside him, his little secret. It sounded perfect.

“Not right now,” Tom protested.

“Try harder. Do it,” Kate snarled. Something in Kate’s voice made Tom immediately despise it. Out of the sweat, lube and panting a rationalisation came through.

Yeah, he’d be a sub, he _was_ a sub. He was feeling the best he had in a long time standing there bent over and under the yoke of someone else. Be he wasn’t being a sub for someone like that, someone who didn’t care. He banished Kate from the bed with a shake of his head, but her last instruction did stick.

Tom gritted his teeth, forced a few quick, sharp breaths into his lungs then one long one, relaxing his entire body like an archer relaxing his bow, and pulled the plug. It gave an audible ‘pop’ as his body released it and the sudden shock of pain made him curse, but he’d done it and his hole was now only just kissing the thickest part of the plug, still held half-way inside him. He held it there, turning it in little circles to pull at his ring, then rammed it back in.

“Fuck!” Tom snarled through gritted teeth, his mind jammed between the sting of his sudden stretch and the comfort of his regained fullness. It was too much a jumble of feelings and sensations to process. But that didn’t stop him taking another deep exhale and yanking the toy out. Another loud sucking ‘pop’, another curse. Ram it back in. Another obscene pop. Back in. Out. In. Out. In.

His cock bobbed between his legs, a stream of pre connecting his swollen head to the laminate flooring as he fucked himself with the slender plug, his ring now relaxed to the point where there was only the pleasure of the friction and the fullness inside him.

The Kate fantasy was utterly abandoned, which allowed his brain to work overtime, other thoughts and desires leaking in to replace his cruel dominatrix. He was beyond the point of caring as the same faces he’d been seeing all week in his mind suddenly became very real before him. Tom dropped to his knees, resting his torso on the bed and supporting himself with his forearm as he fucked the plug in and out of himself.

He opened his eyes and realised his face was only inches from his final toy and before the thought had really processed he picked up the toy and closed his lips on the tip, sliding his tongue over the spongey material and letting his mind run wild.

The taste and unnatural texture were wilfully ignored as he greedily slobbered over what in his brain was a hot throbbing cock, the scent of Teddy’s warm sweaty crotch filling his nose, the feel of a gentle guiding hand on the back of Tom’s head. Behind him Billy gripped the wings of his pelvis, using them as handholds to fuck his twin at a steady pace, every now and again his hands playing over Tom’s back, rubbing away the sweat which pooled in the crevice of his spine. Tom wanted more, to be fucked harder but Billy was being gentle, enjoying Tom’s clinging warmth as he thrust inside to the root, squeezing his shoulders every now and again with his hand in a questioning sort of way to make sure he was Ok to which Tom nodded. Teddy’s hand cradled his cheek, thumb running over his orbit, soft and caring. Tom closed his eyes and pressed his face into that warm palm, choking back tears that suddenly rose out of nowhere.

“Ohohguysohfuck...”

A breathless gasp was the only warning Tom had before he came entirely hands-free, the toy in his mouth dropping from his lips as he forced the plug in his arse as deeply as it would go. He could actually feel his semen rush through his prostate, the tiny walnut sized gland erupting and sending ropes of his stringy cum splattering into the floor. The plug inside him was squeezed in an undulating vice like grip as Tom’s internal musculature became mush; if Billy had really been fucking him, Tom was sure the sudden shivering tightness would have earned him his brother’s load.

Oh God, then Teddy would side in behind Tom as Billy withdrew, sliding his own spitty cock into Tom’s already slick cummy entrance, adding his own load into his sub hole. The thought turned Tom’s brain inside out and another wave of endorphins blindsided him, rocking the speedster to his core in another orgasm until he was finally released and could slide boneless to the floor, back against the bed and plug still twitching in his hole.

Slowly his heart rate returned to normal and his shivering breathing evened out, though his brain continued to do somersaults. He milked the last beads of ejaculate from his cock and considered for a moment whether to take out the plug while he was still basking in the afterglow, but the desire to hold onto that full feeling a little longer overrode that. He was sitting in a puddle of his own cum, sweat and not a little bit of lube but he didn’t really care, he was too busy imagining he, Billy and Teddy collapsing onto this bed, hot, sticky and spent; happy to have all reached their peak and now curling up to doze off together in a loving embrace.

What he wouldn’t give to feel that here, now, for real.

Tom crawled shakily onto the bed, utterly exhausted by his mind still remarkably clear as a thought formed in his head, one he had to make reality before he could chicken out. He had to try, at least once, then he would be able to either purge this feeling or embrace it.

Tom found his phone on the bedside and with trembling, slippery fingers he tapped a message to Teddy, pressing the send key so hard he feared he’d snap his phone in two.

_Hey guys. Want to come over tomoro? Guys nite in? Pizza beer and shenanigans?_

The response came back seventeen seconds later, almost as if Teddy had been sat their waiting for it, but they were still the longest seventeen seconds of his life.

_Hey Tommy. Yeah we’d love to come over.  I finish work at half 7. 8 Ok?_

Tom read and re-read it, his face breaking into a smile, then a grin.

He tapped a message back.

_Great! Eight sounds great. What do you guys drink? I’ve got an awesome card game I want to play with you guys. ;-D_

_It’s not poker is it? I can’t play poker lol. And I’m easy, whatever you’ve got. I’ll ask B._  
_...  
_ _He says mojito. He’s being facetious, get him whatever._

_Okey. And it’s not poker._

_Right. Do we need to be drunk? B’s a lite wht so get him like two shots and he’ll be done_

_It helps. It involves Daniel Radcliffe’s delicious asshole._

_...  
_ _What._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strangely this chapter was very easy to write, much unlike the next which for some reason is refusing to get under eight thousand words or stay where I damn well put it! As a result, there may be a delay in further programming while I get the next unruly chapter onto a piece of paper. 
> 
> In the mean time, I've got a list of the further kinks written down I'm going to be exploring (so far I've got outlines for 3 more stories of varying length with different kinks) but any suggestions of what people would like to see are most welcome.
> 
> Many thanks for the continued support, kudos and kind comments!


	5. Shirts, Cards, Twinks and Shower Curtains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get together for a night of drinking and rude party games. Name calling, alcohol, impromptu bathroom remodelling and angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot of writing and re-writing to get it where I wanted to while leaving enough room to keep the story moving in the direction I wanted it to. Apologies for the length of this chapter as I really couldn't find any way to carve this one up.
> 
> I had to deal with my own reservations about the issue of drug-induced sex and exactly how drug-induced infatuations can really mess with a person's head. I hope that you will agree that this is a fitting way to resolve this issue.
> 
> FYI: For those of you here for the sex (I know you're out there!), I promise the fluff and angst to sex ratio will be more sex heavy in the following chapters.

Tom spent the next seventeen hours crawling the walls waiting for Billy and Teddy to arrive, his irrational, insane and all consuming need turning the normally confident speedster into a nervous shivering wreak.

He did manage to snatch some sleep that night, even if his dreams consisted solely of his brother and his boyfriend. One image stuck out in his mind, which surprised him slightly as his mind swam with countless other sex filled fantasies. He dreamt the three of them were sprawled out on the sofa, Billy was in the middle reading a book while Tom and Teddy watched the TV. Teddy’s head was resting on Billy’s lap and his legs sticking out over the arm of the sofa while Tom hooked an arm around his brother’s shoulders. They weren’t talking, all of them fully clothed and nothing sexual going on, just sitting there together. He felt warm, comfortable, loved, happy, completely at ease with his place in the world which was a feeling he had never really ever felt before.

Tom lay in his bed the morning after his message to Teddy, hands behind his head and looking through a gap in the curtains at the cloudy sky outside, letting his mind wander. He did have a second bedroom, they could move in, split the rent, that was a normal thing for friends to do together wasn’t it? Even if they didn’t have that sort of relationship he had dreamt of, at least they could possibly be part of his life. Maybe that was what he’d been missing, people just to share his life with.

He’d tried it a few times with girls he’d known; in juvie, in his little circle of criminal friends before he’d become Speed, more recently with Kate but all of these encounters weren’t exactly perfect. He’d blamed it on his ADD tendencies. Not wanting to stay in one place or with one person for long before becoming bored. Normally that never bothered him. Kate had made it very clear, very early on that their little tryst was not destined to become anything more than a friendly fuck every now and again, something at the time Tom had only shrugged at, just happy to have something warm and wet to stick his cock in every now and again.

Now, his need for company, Billy and Teddy’s company specifically, was all consuming. He wanted them here, in his bed, a warm, safe pile of bodies, skin on skin in a tangle of sheets and gentle breathing. Billy would get out of bed with a stretch and pad naked into the kitchen to make coffee for the three of them, Teddy snuggling closer to Tom to fill the space. His hand running down Tom’s chest, his abs, cheekily teasing at his manhood before giving a wordless playful smile and his face vanishing under the covers to close his lips around Tom’s morning glory, Billy returning with three cups in his hands to find his boyfriends hidden under the covers.

Boyfriends. The word made Tom smile and shiver with nerves all at the same time.

“Get real Shepherd,” He muttered to himself and kicked off the sheets, sloping into the bathroom for a shower.

He shaved his face quickly, trying his best to ignore his own morning glory in the mirror. He considered having a quick wank to elevate the near permanent ache in his groin but he decided against it. If he was really going to go through with this, he’d need to keep his sense of “desire”, in place for the duration. Not that he thought for a second that one wank was going to purge what had quickly become an all consuming need.

Baby steps Shepherd, you can’t dive in too quick. Treat it like a first date.

Somewhere in his brain he tried to make up his mind whether it was easier courting a guy rather than a girl. Basic principals were the same; look good, smell good, make them smile, be endearing, don’t come on too fast, keep yourself presentable and open.

First things first; be presentable.

As he stood in the doorway of his bedroom he spotted a few piles of discarded clothes, left out drinks containers that hadn’t made it to the kitchen and misplaced possessions, the usual detritus of a single male living alone. The most glaring mark was the puddle of dried lube and cum at the foot of his bed from the night before. He couldn’t help smiling to himself as he remembered his little session of fun, the stain a landmark on his own journey of sexual discovery.

After wrapping his towel around his hips and checking it was secure, he began zipping around the room, his clothes arcing through the air into the wash basket and his possessions blinking from one place to another. To anyone normal watching, it almost looked like the room was cleaning itself; the bed airing out and folding back on itself, clothes being snatched up off the ground, a duster zipping over every surface. In three minutes a whirlwind had blown through the entire flat, turning it from a bachelor pad into a show home. Tom came to a skidding halt in the kitchen, flicking his towel into the washing machine, slamming the door shut with his foot and admiring his spotless kitchen.

He really was taking this seriously. He didn’t even clean when his parents visited he thought to himself.

Tom pulled on some clothes, checked what he had in his cupboards then went out shopping. And by shopping he meant flying around the nearest supermarket, dumping approximately the right amount of money on the cashier’s desk, avoiding his fellow screaming shoppers as he hooked his purchases under his arms and racing back down the road, through the crowds, through the communal front door, up the stairs and finally coming to a stop in the kitchen again. He dropped the selection of party nibbles and alcohol he’d thought suitable for a boy’s night in on the table and glanced at his watch. Ten past ten in the morning. They weren’t getting here until eight in the evening. Nearly ten hours away.

What the Hell was he going to do for ten hours?

He dropped himself onto the sofa, drumming a rhythm out on his knees. It only took a matter of seconds before his mind drifted south and he almost comically glared at his growing bulge in his shorts. What was wrong with him? He was never this sexually minded before, his horn came and went as erratically as his moods; a brief spike, a quick wank or fuck with whatever girl he was seeing at the time, done.

This feeling that was writhing in his guts was constant, unrelenting. And all of it centred on two guys. Guys! He knew that sometimes this sort of thing snuck up on you but this was insane. Yeah he was open minded, tolerant, but guys had never been his thing until literally just these past few insane days. He liked girls! He liked tits!

_Yeah, ok, so how do you explain being turned into a mewling pussy by sticking a butt plug inside you? Or how hard you got thinking about getting spit roasted-_

Yes yes yes, good point brain, thanks for using all of these wonderful examples. But WHY?

_Maybe you just like dick AND tits..._

He blinked a few times in surprise as the through coalesced in his brain. Thomas Shepherd; bisexual.

What was so bad about that? Best of both worlds and all that.

The only thing wrong about it was that his first male crushes were his sort-of twin and and a kree-skrull hybrid alien who was dating his sort-of-twin.

God, why couldn’t he have had a Glee experience and just met a cute guy in school and joined a band or something? So much easier.

Yeah well since when has being normal been an option in his brief existence so far?

He drummed his fingers on his knees.

Nine hours, fifty three minutes to go…

 

* * *

 

Teddy knew something was up when it took Tom a full thirty seconds to answer the door. A speedster taking his time to do anything was never a good sign, especially when it looked like he had done nothing but prepare for their arrival all day.

“Hey guys!” Tom was grinning as he opened the door, standing to one side of the doorway to let them in. He was out of his lounging clothes he had been wearing when Teddy had assembled the TV stand with him, the shorts and T-shirt replaced with dark jeans and a deep red shirt unbuttoned at the neck which showed off his lithe figure. His hair was its usual crazed bright white self, all waved but still flopping at odd angles and windswept. He looked like he was about to go out on the town and Teddy was sure he could smell aftershave.

He glanced at Billy who looked equally surprised.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this well dressed,” Billy said flatly to which Teddy could only cringe as the tone came off as one of complete disparagement. Tom tried smiling through it but the tiny wince of embarrassment was detectable.

“Leave the man alone Billy. He looks good,” Teddy said, hoping to cover Tom’s pride at least a little bit. Tom’s smile returned, even if a little subdued. He did look good, he looked amazing actually. The man could dress well, that much was for sure but all Teddy was thinking of was when he was going to rip it all off. Billy had been gagging for his cock after thirty minutes of the condensa, Tom had nearly five day’s worth of effects built up. Teddy was surprised he wasn’t being pounced on where he stood.

“I would have dressed up if I knew it was that sort of night. I thought we were getting drunk and playing cards, not going out clubbing,” Billy said, waving his hands over his cargo shorts and Captain America shield T-Shirt.

“Well you can have one night off from being Mr Gorgeous,” Tom said, the smile and wit coming back in a heartbeat. “There’s a pizza place around the corner, let me know what you guys want and I’ll give them a call. I saved the owner’s grandson from getting smushed by a truck so everything is half price,” Tom walked up the hallway and out of sight, leaving Billy and Teddy to place their shoes on the immaculately organised shoe rack. The pile of footwear Teddy had stepped over the other day had been replaced by regimented pairs of trainers neatly stacked against the wall.

“Did he really just call you Mr Gorgeous?” Teddy murmured in Billy’s ear as he bent down to slip off his shoes.

“I think he did...” Billy said, looking up the hallway to where Tom had vanished around the corner, eyebrows tracking up into his flopped over brown fringe.

“At least we know the the condensa worked,” Teddy said quietly. “He looks like he’s going out on a date,”

“What were you expecting?” Billy asked.

“If your test is anything to go by, to find him on his hands and knees begging for it,” Teddy said, a dirty smile spreading over his face but Billy was still looking down the hall.

“Hmm...” Billy hummed, but didn’t elaborate further.

“I got you stuff for a mojito but God knows how you actually make it,” Tom’s voice came from living room and they both followed him into the flat. The rest of the place followed the theme set by the shoe rack, cleaned, dusted, tidied and vacuumed to perfection. It looked almost unnatural without the usual brand of Tommy Shepherd detritus - discarded clothes, crumpled cans, energy bar wrappers - scattered about. The kitchen led off from the living room where they found Tom waiting, holding a tumbler and a bottle of rum he had taken off the well stocked counter top.

“You didn’t have to you know,” Billy said, looking over the array of bottles, snacks and cans that filled an entire corner of the work surface. Teddy considered making a comment about the amount of alcohol lined up there but decided against it as he would be drinking most of it if he had any aspirations to get drunk with the twins. Both Kree and Skrull with their redundant livers, pancreases and stomachs, meant that while alcohol did have an effect, it meant what would reduce a human to catatonia would barely make a Kree or Skrull tipsy.

“It’s fine! If you’ve got company you’ve got to push your boat out haven’t you?” Tom said cheerfully.

“Well you could start by getting the right glass,” Billy said, pointing at the glass Tom was holding up. “That is a Collins glass. Mojito is a highball,”

“There’s a difference?” Tom asked, looking at Billy blankly

“Highball is shorter and wider,” Billy said which for some reason made Tom smirk. “What?”

“Nothing...just...sort of like you guys isn’t it?” Tom said, his face reddening. “You’re short and wide, he’s taller but narrower,” Tom gestured at Billy and Teddy in turn. Teddy tried to work out what he meant but couldn’t puzzle it out and Tom looked like if he bit back the giggles any longer he was could to pierce his lower lip with his incisors.

“I’m sure you’ll still fit just as much rum in it B. Make your damn drink,” Teddy said, taking the tumbler off Tom and forcing it into Billy’s hand who silently busied himself with his cocktail to one side, his face looking flushed for some reason.

“So what do you want Ted?” Tom asked.

Teddy blinked in surprise. Tom had never called him Ted in his entire life.

“Errm...got any lager?” Teddy asked and Tom went into the fridge, unhooking a can from the plastic rings and holding it out but Teddy stooped and picked up the entirety of the six pack before Tom slid it back into the fridge, sticking it under his arm.

“You going to share that?” Tom asked as Teddy began draining the first can.

“I’m always happy to share with you Tommy,”

Teddy could almost hear Billy’s internal groan from the freezer where he was extracting some ice cubes. Tom’s face went an even brighter shade of red, looking away from Teddy like a nervous schoolboy. God he was adorable.

“Leave some for me, we’ll need plenty of drink before we play my card game,” Tom said.

“I thought poker is easier to play if you’re sober,” Billy said. At this Tom let out a bark of laughter.

“You’ve not played poker have you Kaplan? Nah, this is better, and it’s fucking hilarious,” Tom grinned and leant back against the work top, then a brief look of discomfort passed over his face. Teddy almost asked him what was wrong before Tom’s face returned to normal. “Gotta take a leak. Menu for pizza is over there,” He pointed in the direction of the neat pile of take-out leaflets next to the telephone and slipped out of the kitchen. As soon as the bathroom door closed elsewhere in the flat, Billy shut the door to the kitchen.

“He’s perky isn’t he?” Teddy observed, crumpling his empty first can and throwing it into the recycling.

“He thinks he’s on a date,” Billy murmured, keeping his voice low, almost talking to himself.

“He sort of is Billy. We made it happen remember?” Teddy said but Billy wasn’t looking entirely comfortable, stirring his drink with his straw. “What’s wrong?”

“I wasn’t expecting this reaction,” Billy said unhelpfully.

“What do you mean? He seems pretty normal to be honest, except for the ironed shirt and the spring cleaning,” Teddy said.

“He’s manic Teddy, his behavior is off. The condensa was meant to increase lust and magnify existing feelings of affection, not invoke courting behavior,” Billy said.

“I don’t see what-” Teddy started but Billy cut across him.

“Drinks, food, cards, pressed shirt, aftershave, vacuumed carpets. Since when has that been normal behav-”

“You guys picked yet?”

They both flinched as the door was flung open and Tom’s flushed face appeared, his fringe sticking to his forehead where it looked like he’d just splashed his face with water.

“We were just working out what we think we’re having,” Billy said, looking at Teddy meaningfully but Teddy busied himself with his can, cracking the ring-pull with his teeth and punching a hole in the bottom with a briefly morphed talon so he could gulp it in one.

“Well you’ve both got until Georgie picks up the phone,” Tom said, picking up the landline handset and drumming in a number faster than either of them could follow. He put the receiver to his ear, an expectant look on his face. Billy had taken up an almost obsessive interest in his drink, a frown on his face. Teddy finished his can.

“Pepperoni. Billy? What do you want?” Teddy said but Billy appeared to be chewing on a mint leaf in deep thought.

“Ham,” Billy said without looking up.

Tom let out a snort of laughter, for the first time making Teddy stare too. Ok, maybe Billy was right about the manic thing...

“Sorry. Uncalled for. Just thought it’s so you to ham it up Billy- Yo! Georgie!”

Billy took hold of Teddy’s sleeve and half dragged him into the living room while Tom was rooted in the kitchen by the length of the landline telephone cable. He didn’t close the door but he did turn to the kitchen and mutter ‘Tommy can’t hear us. Tommy can’t hear us’ under his breath a few times to ensure their privacy, a faint halo of blue light edging the doorframe before fading away.

“Ok, maybe he’s acting a bit more perky than usual,” Teddy admitted.

“I’m sure that’s all Strange said there was to it. I’m sure...” Billy said, rubbing his forehead as if the friction would prompt some memories.

“Maybe he’s just happy we’re here? If you’d been dreaming about getting fucked all week and suddenly we were here I’m sure you’d be feeling pumped,” Teddy said, trying to reason it out to Billy but he didn’t seem to be buying it.

“I don’t think he’s completely aware of what he’s doing,”

“What makes you say that?” Teddy frowned, not sure what he meant. What was Billy seeing that he wasn’t? Or was Billy just being over-perceptive because he didn’t want to do this?

“You don’t see it?” Billy said disbelievingly.

“Not really…” A white lie. The slightly manic behavior had been bugging him but he’d been forcing it to the back of his mind.

Billy shook his head.

“I thought we weren’t doing this unless we were both sure he was in control. I, in my opinion, don’t think he is in control of his actions,” Billy said, his voice hardening.

“I’m not saying we bend him over and fuck him over the couch without asking-”

“No, but you’re ignoring the signs of something being wrong. I thought the condensa only led to sex. The guy in there,” Billy said, flapping his hand in the direction of the kitchen where Tom was chatting happily with Georgie still, completely oblivious of the conversation occurring outside. “Has got a lot more than sex on his mind,”

“So?” Teddy shrugged, feeling more uncomfortable by the second as Billy grilled him.

“So?” Billy repeated and his expression flickered to one of annoyance. “Have you considered that he may not be right emotionally? That we may have messed with something other than his dick?”

“You mean...he thinks he’s in love with us?” Teddy said slowly. Part of him wanted to laugh at this, say something along the lines of ‘What does that matter if he’s going to be sucking my cock?’ but the look on Billy’s face was bringing him back to earth like a lead weight, the sexual fantasy he’d been dreaming about since initially drugging Tom earlier in the week suddenly not looking as appealing.

“You’re the one who said he looked like he was on a date. If this was just sex, he would have answered the door naked, not dressed up, not made us drinks,” In the kitchen the handset clattered back down onto its plastic base, Tom done with his call. “Just watch him. Please,” Billy said just as Tom reappeared. He stood in the doorway, freezing on the spot when he noticed them both looking at him.

“I feel like I’ve stepped into something,” Tom said hesitantly.

Oh, you have no idea Tommy.

“We were just saying you seem pretty perky,” Billy said, walking around the room to seat himself in the single chair opposite the sofa.

“Yeah I’m good, had a slow week but glad it’s the weekend now. Time to play,” Tom said, perching on the sofa arm, then seeming to quickly change his mind and sit down on the seat properly, the brief look of discomfort coming back as if he’d just rested against a bruise or something. “Pizza should be ready in about twenty minutes. How about you guys, all Ok?”

“We’re good,” Teddy said, taking a seat on the sofa but keeping to the opposite end as Tom. “Billy has finals soon,” He added quickly to stop the conversation from stalling by diverting it to Billy, suddenly finding it difficult to talk to Tom directly without thinking about Billy’s scolding.

“That sucks,” Tom said, looking sympathetic. “And your parents still let you cape up while you’re at school?”

“They’re pretty understanding actually,” Billy said. He was right of course; the Kaplan’s were among the most tolerant parents Teddy had ever come across. Not only were they ok with the fact Billy was gay and his boyfriend was an alien who was also living with them, all while also holding down part-time Avenging duties, he had to say they were pretty accepting of the lifestyle. “You should come visit some day, they ask about you quite a lot,”

“God, are all Kaplan’s such insufferably good people?” Tom muttered with mock distaste.

The two of them quickly descended into a teasing, light-hearted discussion on the merits of being a superhero and living under the yoke of parents, most of it fading into Teddy’s periphery as he watched Tom closely and tried to disprove Billy’s observation. He understood Billy may be pretty perceptive but he wasn’t a shrink, he couldn’t just look at someone and make a judgement that quickly. Could he?

Teddy began to scrutinise everything he could about the speedster and quickly began to see a pattern that now he looked for, he saw plain as day.

Was that smile genuine? Was that laugh forced a little too much? Did he tell that joke too stiffly to be natural? That was at least the third time he’d glanced at Teddy then looked away with a flushed face as soon as he realised Teddy was looking back; scratching behind his ear, licking his lips, running fingers through his white shock of hair. Psychiatrists called that self maintenance habits, everyone else called it nerves.

He was looking at himself three years ago. A bag of nervous ticks and twitches as he sat across some cheap melamine cafe table from Billy as a nervous sixteen year old, not out, relationship novice.

Tom had first date nerves.

“It’s something we’ve talked about, isn’t it Teddy?” Billy had dragged him back into the conversation and he had no idea what they had been talking about.

“Sorry?” Teddy said, tearing his eyes off Tom for the first time in what felt like an hour, an uncomfortable pit having formed in his stomach as he realised Billy had been right, and Tommy Shepherd most certainly wasn’t.

“Moving out,” Billy prompted.

“Oh. Yeah. It’s not essential right now though,” Teddy said, looking back at Tom who he realised had slid at least a foot along the sofa toward him during his moment of distraction.

“You’re going to move out soon though, right?” Tom said. “Getting my own place was the best thing I ever did. No one bugging you, no worrying about parents, walking round naked,”

Billy aspirated on his mojito and descended into a coughing fit.

“As much as walking around naked appeals Tommy, weekend jobs aren’t enough to pay rent,” Teddy said, allowing Billy some time to recover.

“What about a house share? Ever thought about that?” Tom suggested in an offhanded way.

“Won’t that sort of make-” Cough! “the naked thing difficult?” Billy wheezed and set down his drink.

“You could move in here,”

Teddy had to replay what Tom had said a few times before he could respond but Billy recovered first.

“I don’t think you’d want us walking around naked Tommy,” Billy said, trying to keep his voice level but he was looking at Teddy now, trying to say something with his eyes which Teddy unfortunately didn’t need any prompting to realise. Tom had moved out of the Kaplan’s because he couldn’t bear the company; now here he was inviting two of the people he’d moved away from to move back in with him. To anyone who knew Tom, this was unthinkable. Someone else getting in the way of his life? Getting under his feet in his own home? This was not the Tommy Shepherd either of them knew. This was wrong.

Tom waved his hand dismissively and laughed.

“Billy, we’re identical twins. I’ve literally seen it all before. And Teddy’s uniform is made of spandex. Do you think it bothers me?”

Did Tom just say he’d be happy seeing the two of them naked in his own home?

Thankfully, some higher power was listening to Teddy’s silent plea for an eject button on this whole situation because Tom’s phone buzzed in his pocket, his twenty-minute timer going off.

“Pizza’s ready. You guys Ok while I go get it?” Tom said brightly. Teddy could only manage a weak nod and Billy looked like he had been struck dumb. “Great! Back in a bit,” Tom said and zipped from the room, the front door slamming behind him and leaving the two of them alone.

“Teddy he’s not-” Billy started, sounding like he was about to launch into a long an impassioned argument but Teddy cut across him, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

“I know,” Teddy said holding a hand up to stop. “That’s not Tommy. Not by a long way,”

“I wasn’t expecting a reaction like this,” Billy said, a hand on his forehead. “I must have missed something, done something wrong with the condensa. It shouldn’t cause this level of personality distortion unless I-”

“It doesn’t matter Billy. We can’t do this,” Teddy said, the pit in his guts only getting worse. What the Hell had he been thinking? Seeing Tom so badly effected by the condensa had made him realise how completely wrong this entire endeavour had been from the start. After everything he had gone through with Billy, doubting the validity of their own relationship in the face of his reality warping powers, he was about to put Tom through exactly the same thing. Even if it had just been for sex, it was bad enough; now Tom was flirting with them, inviting them to move in, making decisions that would effect his life far outside the bounds of a quick sexual adventure.

“We can’t do this to him. We can’t mess with his head, who he thinks he loves, his sexuality, any of it,” Teddy said. Billy let out a long shuddering breath, despite everything looking relieved that Teddy had come to the same conclusion he had. Teddy knew that Billy would have put his foot down eventually, but he knew now that his boyfriend had been waiting in the hope Teddy wouldn’t go through with it. Not only was be going to screw with Tom’s head, he’d almost pressured Billy into having sex with his brother. Jesus Christ, what had he been thinking?

“This was a mistake from the start wasn’t it?” Billy said.

“Yeah,” Teddy said, taking a deep breath through his nose and leaning forward to stare at the carpet as he held his head in his hands. “Get the condensa out of his system before he comes back. I’ll say I don’t feel well or something and we can get out of here,”

“Ok. Teddy I’m sor-”

“Don’t apologise. It was my fucked up idea. Just get it out of his system,” Teddy said, not wanting to look Billy in the eye. As Teddy stared at the floor Billy got to his feet and muttered his spell, his blue light shining off the walls for a moment before dying away. Once he was done he stood in front of Teddy and put a hand on the back of his neck, holding him in what he hoped was a gesture of comfort.

“We all do stupid things when we’re horny Teddy. Don’t worry about it,”

“I just hope he’s going to be Ok,” Teddy murmured. “We could have really screwed him up,”

“He’ll be fine. As soon as I got the condensa out of me it was like waking up after being drunk. He’ll probably just think he was ill for a few days,” Billy said.

“Ok, that’s good. Maybe we should stick to grindr for threesomes in future?” Teddy said. Billy looked uncomfortable but there was a smile in there somewhere.

“Yeah, I’ll let you write our profile headline for that. Part-time sorcerer and alien looking for fun. Tentacle fetish a plus,” Billy said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Pizza’s here! Hey, what’s up?”

Teddy looked up from the carpet at Tom who had just reappeared holding a stack of pizza boxes, a worried frown on his face as he realised he had walked in to find Billy holding Teddy’s head against his stomach.

“Teddy’s not feeling great,” Billy said, talking so Teddy didn’t have to. “We were wondering whether it might be better if we went home. Not fair on you really,”

“Oh,” Tom’s face collapsed, the grin, the bouncing energy, all gone in under a second. It only made Teddy’s insides ache even more as he saw a face he already loved go from bright happiness to crushing disappointment. “Ok...if you’re not feeling great that’s fine, not your fault. We can try another time or something...” Tom said, his voice low.

“Actually I’m not that bad,” Teddy said suddenly, the look on Tom’s face too much to bear. He hadn’t completely fucked over his friendship with his brother in law yet. The least you could do Altman is not utterly ruin what was looking to be a good evening anyway. “I can stay,”

“Are you sure?” Billy asked, looking at him meaningfully.

“Yeah I’m sure. I was looking forward to a night in with friends,”

Tom broke into a broad grin and he flipped the lid off the top pizza box, the smell of cooked ham, cheese and tomato wafting into the room in a sudden hot gust.

“Ok! Now shut up moaning and and eat something unhealthy!” Tom said, waving a slice at him. Teddy got up and took the offered slice, passing one to Billy so they were stood there all holding their slices like the three musketeers, rapiers replaced by droopy, half cooked, glinting with grease pizza slices. Tom stood to attention, pizza raised before him, that toothy grin plastered across his face. He looked mad, but the enthusiasm was infectious and Teddy found himself smirking. He hadn’t seen Tom this happy in a long time, he was usually so miserable and scathingly cynical; maybe if one good thing had come out of this they’d exposed his more cheerful side.

“To an evening with friends!” Tom declared, his pizza-toast in danger of depositing its topping onto the floor. Billy and Teddy raised their slices.

“An evening with friends!” They echoed, not quite devouring their pizza at the same rate as Tom but they did both burst out laughing as Tom yelped in pain as sizzling hot cheese hit the back of his throat and he had to chug Billy’s offered mojito, ice cubes and all.

The tone was set for the remainder of the evening. What Teddy had expected to be a debauched, sweaty one off sex-fest hadn’t come true, but it was among one of the best time’s he’d had with someone other than Billy in as long as he could remember. The alcohol flowed, turning Billy into a giggling schoolboy and Tom only seemed to get more manic and cheerful, revelling in the company. Teddy only began to feel tipsy after his eleventh can of lager, three shots, something called an ‘alien brain haemorrhage’ mixed by Tom who had to look it up on the internet (“Oh man, that looks absolutely disgusting,” Billy said, turning slightly green as the multiple layers of drink separated into a nightmarish mush of brown cream and what looked like blue and red blood in the bottom of the glass. Teddy downed it in one.), and a jagerbomb which had only made him twitchy with caffeine overdose.

“Who crapped last?!” Tom ejaculated during one of the brief moments of quiet, holding the small black box of playing cards over his head. They were sat around the coffee table in the living room, the bottles and cans piling up around them. Billy had taken to collecting Teddy’s cans into a pyramid, the pile almost as tall as the two twins where they were sat on the floor leaning back against the furniture. Teddy was still sat on the sofa, looking down on them.

“I know family is meant to share Tommy, but seriously?” Billy giggled.

“I’m not joking! Who ever crapped last has to deal, here,” Tom threw the instruction booklet in Teddy’s direction (almost directly onto the floor) and began shuffling the two piles of black and white cards at super-human speed.

“This is the Daniel Radcliffe’s asshole game isn’t it?” Teddy said, glancing over the rules. He quite quickly gathered the object of the game was to be as rude and offensive as possible. Tom was going to eviscerate them.

“What about Daniel Radcliffe’s what?” Billy asked, coming round a little.

“You get to lick him out if you win. Ted, slap your boyfriend awake,” Tom said.

“As long as he’s shaved first. I saw Equus. That man is definitely an otter...” Billy said, a far away look in his eyes.

“What the fuck is an otter?” Tom stared at Billy as if he had started talking a different language.

“It’s like a bear but not quite. Less hair,” Teddy tried to explain but Tom only looked even more confused.

“How has a bear got involved?!”

“We’re talking about hairy gay men!” Billy half yelled, suddenly finding it difficult to modulate the volume of his voice.

“God you two are weird. Ok, so there’s a black card with a blank space on it each round. Aim of the game is to make the dealer laugh using the white cards to fill the blank. Not that that’s going to be difficult with giggles the otter boy here,” Tom said, jerking a thumb at Billy.

“I’m not an otter!”

“What are you then? Some sort of dwarf hamster?”

“We-”

“What do you mean ‘We’?” Tom bayed.

“We’re twins! We’re the same! And unless you’ve got a hairy bush under those tight jeans I don’t know about, WE are CLEARLY twinks!” Billy said proudly. Teddy nearly fell off his chair, creasing up.

“What’s a twink?” Tom asked.

“Think about a twinkie,” Teddy sniggered, unable to keep a straight face while Tom made a show of thinking about it. “Soft. Creamy...”

“Oh...sweet and full of cream...” Tom said finally. “That’s disgusting,”

“Yeah,” Billy nodded, his tongue poking playfully between his teeth in a dirty smile. “And are you?”

Teddy’s ears immediately pricked up, knowing where this was going. The two of them had been trying to out-gross each other all evening and now Billy had a perfect opportunity he wasn’t even going to let slide by.

“Am I what?” Tom said slowly.

“Full of cream Tommy boy?”

Teddy had to stop his mouth falling open as he watched the car crash of a conversation play out in front of him. Tom was for the first time that evening lost for words, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he tried and failed to retort. Billy’s grin was borderline lecherous, knowing full well any response was only going to dig Tom even deeper into the hole he’d just fallen into. Tom licked his lips.

“I’m full of something Kaplan, seeing as you’re so interested-”

“I’ll deal!” Teddy snatched the cards off the table and began to chuck out ten white cards to each of them, hoping to distract the twins from what had just become a stare-down. Billy smiled drunkenly, happy he’d just won their little verbal gross-out match but Teddy and Tom quickly buried their heads in their cards, Tom not for the first time that evening turning the same colour of his shirt.

What the Hell did he mean ‘full of something’?

By the tenth hand, the full of cream comment had been largely forgotten, but the mood had changed somewhat. They still drank, still howled with laughter as the combinations of cards got even worse as the night progressed past midnight (“When all else fails, you can always masturbate to... OH DEAR GOD NO!” “What?” “WHO DID THIS?” “Me...” “ALTMAN YOU DISGUSTING ALIEN BASTARD!” “What did he put? ...two midgets shitting...UH! EWW!” “Can I have my point please?” “Take it! Take it you depraved alien psycho!”), but Tom’s fidgets had returned. Even if he had difficulty keeping his eyes open with all the alcohol flooding his system, his first date nerves, seeming brought back on by Billy’s teasing, were even more noticeable than before. Even if Teddy was well and truly drunk by this point, he saw it plain as day. Billy’s prior vigilance had slipped somewhat, he was leaning heavily against the foot of the sofa, eyes drooping.

“Gonna take a leak,” Tom murmured, putting down his cards and staggering up. He stood there swaying for a few seconds, Teddy wondering if he was about to keel over but he managed to remain on his feet, smiling lopsidedly at them both still on the floor. “We should do this more often guys. I like it,” He said, slurring almost to the point of being unable to understand what he was saying.

“Well there’s nothing stopping us,” Teddy said.

“Apart from liver failure,” Billy chipped in, almost as badly inebriated as his twin.

“Hmm...” Tom hummed contentedly. “If you guys moved in we’d be able to do it all the time...just relax...three guys together...” He staggered for the door, Teddy almost sticking out a hand to stop him hitting the floor but he did manage to make it out of the living room and into the bathroom, turning the lock behind him. Teddy glanced over his shoulder to make sure Tom was definitely sequestered in the bathroom before leaning across to Billy.

“Billy? William!” Teddy hissed, shaking his boyfriend into some semblance of wakefulness.

“Hmm?”

“Did you definitely remove the con...can...” Teddy couldn’t say it straight. God he was drunk. “Did you put him back to normal?”

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Billy nodded slowly. “Said the words and everything,”

“Do you think he’s still acting weird?”

“Maybe a little,” Billy shrugged.

“But you put him back to normal?”

“I removed the condensa,” Billy said, raising a finger to illustrate Teddy’s conjecture. “Normal is subjective,” Billy for some unknown reason began to giggle, something crossing his mind which Teddy couldn’t work out. When he spoke again it was a low chuckling whisper, leaning close to Teddy so he had to strain to hear it. “I think...I think he’s got a p-”

CRASH!

Both of them looked round toward the source of the noise, quickly realising it had come from the bathroom. Teddy leapt up, his head clearing instantly while Billy struggled up off the floor and nearly fell over the coffee table.

“Tommy? Are you Ok?” Teddy didn’t wait for a response, as soon as he got to the door he undid the turn and release lock on the bathroom door with a morphed finger. He went to push it open but something had fallen against it and he could barely stick his head through the door. He rarely did any shape-shifting while under the effects of alcohol but without thinking he turned sidewise and spaghettified himself, sliding his entire body through the eight inch gap he was able to make without wreaking the door. He found Tom sat in the bath, legs over the side and the shower curtain in his lap.

“Wow. That was gross to watch,” Tom muttered, grimacing as he watched Teddy inflate himself back to his usual proportions. He was holding his shoulder and looked unable to move. If Teddy had to take a best guess, Tom had fallen over, pulled the towel rack off the wall which was now blocking the door, then stumbled into the bath taking the shower curtain with him.

“Is he Ok?” Billy asked from the hallway, unable to fit around the door.

“I think so,” Teddy said, looking around the door. “Go get his bed ready. He’s had enough for one night,”

Billy looked like he didn’t agree with Teddy calling time on their fun but he did nod and go over to Tom’s room while Teddy pulled the fallen towel rack off the front of the door to prop it against the sink. Tom looked at him from the bath, red faced and embarrassed.

“You must be used to this,” Tom murmured quietly as Teddy untangled him from the shower curtain.

“Oh yeah, I’m always helping drunk guys out of the tub,” Teddy said, taking a firm grip of Tom’s unhurt arm to pull him up.

“I mean helping people who screw up,” Tom said, wincing as he was pulled out of the bath and onto his feet, not looking Teddy in the face.

“Well I’ve got a soft spot for guys with that face,” Teddy said, only realising after he’d said it how that sounded. Tom realised it too, because in the blink of an eye he had pressed his lips to Teddy’s. A desperate little moan left him as he kissed Teddy, as if he’d shocked himself as much as he had shocked Teddy who was rooted in place.

Tom’s fist closed on Teddy’s T-shirt, trying to pull himself closer, the smell of his body pressing up against Teddy who could only breathe it in. Sharp citrus aftershave, sweat, alcohol. Tom was desperate and barely in control, using his grip on Teddy’s shirt to hold himself upright as much as to pull Teddy’s lips to his own. It was rough, primal, as far from romantic as it could be, but Teddy’s lips still parted, allowing Tom the purchase he craved. He wrapped the speedster up in his arms, his mind suddenly blank except for the young human he now clung to. Tom melted into him, submissive, desperate to hold on to as much of the much taller, broader Teddy. All of that confidence was burnt off to leave behind something soft, vulnerable. It was so unlike Billy’s own strength, almost dominance, that burnt all the hotter at times like these.

“Tom,” Teddy said, momentarily freeing his lips but Tom was desperate, unable to part from Teddy for a second but he had to say something as his mind cleared and he realised what was happening. “Tommy you’re-”

“Here,” Tom took hold of Teddy’s hand and guided it down his flank, over the curve of his hip before resting it in the small of his back. Teddy wanted to let go but Tom’s hand was tight on his wrist, almost making his fingers tingle with lack of circulation. He pushed Teddy’s hand over the curve of his buttocks, still kissing a now statuesque Teddy as he felt the curves of Tom’s body play out under his fingers, more taunt, more firm with muscle than Billy but still so familiar. His fingers froze when they pressed against something that wasn’t flesh. Teddy pressed on the strange bump of hardness and Tom gasped through the kisses, his whole body shivering as he pushed his backside back to meet Teddy’s hand, pushing it in deeper.

Oh God he had a butt plug in.

“Tom. No,” Teddy pulled his hands away and stepped back out of Tom’s reach. The look on Tom’s face made it feel like a fist had closed on his stomach, Tom looked like he was on the verge of tears. It took all Teddy had but he planted himself, not letting the drunk, lust filled side of himself out, not now.

“I’ve been thinking about this all week Teddy. Ever since when you were last round here,” Tom said, his voice cracking but the words were tumbling out of him in a torrent. “I know it’s wrong and sick and I’m wrong for doing that but I want to be around you, to do stuff with you! I thought it might just be me being bi or something but it’s you guys, it’s always you and Billy and I-.”

“Tommy. You’re drunk,” Teddy said, his voice firm, even as everything in his guts was tearing him between running from the room and pressing Tom against the wall and fucking him right there.

“But-but I’ve-”

“Tommy,” Teddy said, his voice softening and taking a tentative step forward, keeping at arms reach but putting a hand on the back of Tom’s neck, feeling the warmth of his skin, the coarseness of his white hair. “Not like this. I can’t,”

Tom grimaced, shaking his head, but he relaxed, the fists balled at his sides opening up and his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Teddy put an arm around Tom’s shoulders, leading him toward the door as he teetered on his feet.

“I’m sorry Ted,” Tom murmured, his head down. “I didn’t mean to do it like that. The alcohol, I just-”

“It’s Ok Tom, I know,” Teddy said, against his better judgement pressing his lips to the crown of Tom’s head, feeling the warmth of his scalp against his lips. “God knows I know,”

Billy was stood by the bedroom door waiting for them, leaning on the doorframe but looking far more sober as he helped Tom into his bed, levering his brother onto the bed who had become very quiet and subdued, not looking at either of them.

“Back in a sec,” Teddy said, leaving the bedroom to make sure the flat was safe for Tom should he wake up in the night still drunk. He looked over the living room, picking up the discarded bottles and cans and dropping them into the kitchen bin. He made sure there was nothing left on the floor Tom may trip over in the night and went back into the hall just as Billy came out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel.

“He’s in bed,” Billy said, now looking decidedly more aware of his surroundings. Teddy thought for a second he may have dunked his head in a cold basin of water but more likely he had simply spelled his drunkenness away. Joys of being a reality warper. “You ok?”

“Not really,” Teddy muttered, jerking his head back into the living room so they didn’t wake Tom up. He lent against the back of the sofa while Billy closed the door behind them, rubbing his eyes as his tiredness finally caught up with him. “Tom kissed me. In the bathroom,”

Billy didn’t say anything for a while, still turning the towel over in his hands. He looked like he was thinking deeply about something but Teddy couldn’t work out what. He didn’t look mad, just curious, like he was facing a maths problem he didn’t understand.

“I see,” Billy said finally.

“Are you sure you-“

“Yes I removed the effects of the condensa. I told you before,” Billy said impatiently with a wave of his hand.

“So why did he kiss me Billy?” Teddy asked, entirely worn out with the whole situation. He was drunk, it must be two in the morning, he felt emotionally drained and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to even think about the past seven hours of their lives, let alone analyse them.

“I don’t know. He was drunk, that screws people up just as easily. Did he say anything in there? Do anything?” Billy asked.

“He said we were important to him. And he meant it,” Teddy said, reliving the look of desperate longing on Tom’s face and feeling his insides ache all over again.

“Hmm…”  Billy hummed, not being at all helpful which was starting to get on Teddy’s nerves. They had already been through this once before tonight and decided to but a stopper in the whole situation by releasing Tom from the effects of the condensa. Now here they were surveying the emotional wreckage they had hoped to avoid. Teddy didn’t doubt Billy had cast his spell as agreed but something had made that car crash of a kiss in the bathroom happen.

“You got a theory you’d like to share?” Teddy said pointedly.

“I’ve already shared it. He’s drunk. Drunk people do stupid shit,” Billy said with a sigh, appearing to come up with as much of a blank as Teddy which was annoying him just as much. “I say we let him dry out. He’ll either wake up feeling the same way, or he’ll laugh it off as a big joke and we never talk about it ever again,”

There was a long silence while Teddy evaluated what Billy had suggested.

“Could we alter his memory?” Teddy suggested but Billy shook his head, his distaste of the idea plain to see.

“We’ve messed around with his head enough Teddy. Once he’s sober, how about we let him make up his own mind,” Billy said, finality in his voice.

Teddy didn’t like the idea, not really. He was carrying the guilt of having put both Tom and Billy through this mess and right now all he wanted was for Billy to wave his hand and make the whole thing vanish. And just letting the whole thing lie left so much uncertainty.

Yes, Tom could wake up tomorrow morning, hungover and laughing it off as a drunken misadventure. Equally, he could wake up still infatuated with them, still craving some sort of relationship. What then? At the end of the day Teddy cared for Tom, as a friend, his teammate, his brother in law. He knew that there was a chance they may be forced out of whatever decency they still had to admit their disgusting conspiracy if he continued to chase after them. And that admission would cost them their friendship, without a doubt.

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to look him in the eye ever again Billy. I though we’d stopped it earlier but it made no difference,” Teddy said softly, feeling like the most scummy, disgusting person who’d ever walked the earth. Billy saw the look of self-loathing in Teddy’s face and took hold of his boyfriend’s hand.

“Come to bed Teddy. Talking about it isn’t going to help now. It’s up to him to make his choices,” Billy said softly, rubbing his thumb over Teddy’s knuckles. He looked just as drained as Teddy felt, a sad sort of half smile on his face that looked supportive but only made him look even more worn out. It felt odd, to be the once faced with that tired smile, that supporting grip in his hand. Teddy was used to being the strong one, helping Billy through his depression, his low phases, maybe in this whole massively screwed up situation he was returning the favour.

“Ok,”

Billy took a tighter hold on Teddy’s hand and led him from the living room, heading toward the second bedroom which had become Tom’s storage room while there was no one else sharing the flat with him. As they passed his door, they both checked in on Tom, lingering in the doorway and finding him wrapped up in the sheets fast asleep and snoring. Billy had left a glass of water and as brutally utilitarian as it seemed, a bucket next to Tom’s bed. He did otherwise seem to be sleeping soundly.

“At least you don’t snore,” Teddy murmured as they left the door wide open so they’d be able to hear if Tom was in any distress or needed their help in the night, then turned into the second bedroom. Boxes and odds and ends filled the room but Billy had magicked a low double bed and some sheets into existence in the centre of the room.

They stripped down to their underwear rather then going to bed naked, mindful of the fact they were still in Tom’s flat, and shuffled under the sheets. It was still too warm to truly cuddle up, but as Teddy lay on his back looking at the ceiling, listening to Tom’s breathing in the other room like a nervous parent, Billy put an arm across his chest and held him in a loose but loving embrace. Teddy slid their fingers together, thanking not for the first time whatever gods were listening that he’d found William Kaplan and been allowed to become part of his life.

"We've done the right thing haven't we?" Teddy asked as they laid there, warm and safe.

“It's up to him now Ted," Billy said softly, gently squeezing Teddy’s hand. If there was anything more, Billy didn’t manage to say it before he drifted off to sleep, his slow relaxed breathing joining that of his brothers in the other room. It was the sound Teddy fell asleep to a few moments later, content that the twins were safe but still uneasy as he wondered whether he'd be able to face Tommy in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Tom has been released from his drug induced love affair and he still ends up kissing Teddy? What the Hell is going on?!
> 
> Answers and early morning rim jobs in the next chapter!


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the car-crash that was Tom's attempt at kissing Teddy the night before, the twins discuss what happens next.
> 
> ...this may get sloppy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter, but there are some things you can't just slice up! Tags have been updated, proceed with due care and attention.

His mouth felt like the bottom of a bird cage. Head was pounding. He could feel the blood-flow in his ears and as he lay there he could hear Billy and Teddy’s breathing in the other room, painfully loud.

Tom hated hangovers.

He had been laying there trying to get a grip on his senses for a few minutes now but he wasn’t having much luck. His drunken happy buzz had given way to a crushing headache and an overall feeling of discomfort which meant no matter which way he lay he couldn’t get comfortable. He had vague memories of Billy helping him out of his shirt, pulling off his jeans and socks before throwing a blanket over him but his entire memory of the evening before that was a disjointed haze.

He remembered burning pizza, shuffling cards, something about bears and otters, his arm hurting, Teddy.

Oh. So that happened.

Tom slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, dropping his head onto his knees and letting out a low groan. Now he remembered. Dear God did he remember.

What had he done? He relived that look on Teddy’s face all over again, the wide eyed panic as his brother in law’s face came on to him in the worst way possible; trying to suck his face off and using his unwilling hand to push a fucking butt plug inside him. What had he been thinking?

Hang on a second…

Where was it?

Tom reached under himself and his fingers touched the cotton of his briefs which had been left on. He worked a finger around the elastic and felt his smooth shaved hole now sticky with dry, tacky lube but there was no plug. His hand went out across the bed, searching for it in the dark in case it had fallen out but it wasn’t there. He paused, listening to the sounds of Billy and Teddy asleep in what he guessed was the spare room, their breathing low and steady. As he tried to work out whether he had removed it before coming to bed he recalled a moment where he had been laying on his front, just before the covers were pulled up. He had felt a hand pull his briefs down to expose his rear, feeling suddenly stretched then empty before the underwear was replaced and the sheet cast over him.

Billy must have taken it out while putting him to bed.

Even in his hungover state Tom felt blood rush to his cock at the thought of Billy yanking the plug from him. But right now the only thoughts he was worried about were shower, a drink of water and painkillers.

He pushed back the thin sheets and got to his feet, shuffling from the bedroom and down the hallway. As he passed the spare bedroom he glanced inside, the dark outlines of Billy and Teddy looking like little hills in the flat bed. Tom just about made out Billy’s arm resting across Teddy’s chest, their fingers twisted together on top of the covers.

Tom swallowed back a lump in his throat, unsure if it was anger, sadness or jealousy that put it there. He closed the door as quietly as he could, leaving them asleep.

He padded down the hall into the bathroom and surveyed the damage. It looked like he had fallen against the towel rack, pulled it off the wall, then grabbed the shower curtain on the way down to disastrous effect. The room was now filled with torn waterproof plastic, settled plaster dust and pinged off curtain rings.

Tom turned on the shower, keeping the head pointed low to stop the water spraying everywhere before stepping under the stream. He soaped between his cheeks, removing the dried layer of lube. He had spent almost all of yesterday afternoon with the plug inside him, unable to bear waiting for the guys any longer and he was pretty sure he was now feeling the effects. Even after what had to have been a few hours of sleep he still felt open and his ring ached, his adventurous thumb easily passing through the circle of muscle to rub over his gooey insides. After his first toy session he had tightened back up almost immediately and he had literally fucked himself with the plug to the point of release that time, so this now was a strange sensation to feel. Maybe after so long with the plug inside himself, his muscles had relaxed to the point of being unable to close fully again.

He twisted his hand round and slid two fingers inside himself, a low sigh leaving him as the digits slid into the loose warmth with next to no resistance. His hand went out to hold onto the wall as he wiggled his fingers inside himself, aching for something more substantial inside himself, imagining Billy’s cock sliding-

Ah, so that’s where it went.

Tom stared at the black lump of silicon resting on the cistern that had just caught his eye, carefully arranged on a folded towel to dry. He certainly didn’t remember doing that. Must have been Billy.

He’d even cleaned his toy for him. It was almost touching if Tom didn’t immediately feel embarrassed and his headache hadn’t returned with vengeance.

He shook his head, removing his fingers and finishing his shower, his desire for pain killers overriding his need to finger fuck himself.

He wrapped the towel around himself and made for the medicine drawer in the kitchen. The cool glass of water he drank to take the pills with was bliss and he stood by the sink with the glass in his hand for quite some time, refilling it a few times and chugging each one. The temperamental air con had failed him again so the kitchen was still very warm and stuffy which he tried to resolve by pushing open the window. The sounds, smells and only slightly cooler air of four AM New York city filtered through the narrow gap.

His one window in the kitchen looked out over the rooftops and chimneys of the surrounding buildings, not exactly awe-inspiring but still rather soothing to watch as the sun began to rise, turning the orange light polluted clouds to dusty lilacs and greys. True dawn was still some time away, but the slowly brightening sky allowed enough light into the kitchen that Tom didn’t need to turn on a light.

What was he going to do about Teddy and Billy?

The question rose in his head for the first time properly since he had woken up. Did he have to deal with this now? Couldn’t he just chalk this up to drunken shenanigans? Say he’d done it as a dare with Kate?

Not likely. It sounded weak even to his ears. And it was a complete lie to them as well as himself. He couldn’t just dismiss the last week of hand wringing, self-doubt and fantasising on a whim. It had come from somewhere and as much as the end result had been one massive screw up, he had experienced one of the best and happiest times last night being with them. And he wasn’t sure if simply remaining friends was going to-

“Tommy?”

Tom didn’t flinch or feel any real shock as Billy’s voice came from the doorway. He was emotionally drained to the point where he couldn’t react so dramatically. He just hung his head and closed his eyes as his brother’s bare feet suckered over the linoleum, the soles of his feet sticky with sweat.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Billy asked, standing next to Tom to look out of the window.

“Needed some aspirin,” Tom said, his voice devoid of inflection or nuance. Maybe it was better to stick a lid on these feelings for a moment at least, don’t make this any worse before he had a chance to really think about what he was going to do. He fixed his eyes on the horizon, determined not to look at Billy who’s hands now rested on the counter top, the only part of his body Tom allowed in his field of view.

“Hungover?” Billy asked, refusing to let the conversation fall over. Why couldn’t he just get the hint and go away? Tom was stood there only wearing a towel for Christ’s sake, who just hung around and spoke to another half-naked guy?

Well, brothers did. They may not have had the whole sibling experience but Tom knew a certain level of familiarity came with being siblings. And they were identical so it wasn’t as if either of them hadn’t seen it all before.

Oh for fuck’s sake he didn’t need thoughts like that in his head right now.

“Yeah, a bit,” Tom said, repressing the urge to say something snide or sarcastic. “You?”

“I sobered myself up,” Billy said. “Mind if I get a snack?”

“Go ahead. I’m going back to bed,” Tom said. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Billy duck into the fridge and couldn’t help glancing round. He was in nothing but his boxers and he was wearing Teddy’s T-shirt, though it was sticking to him where he was sweating in the hot humid air. He never got over how strange it was, seeing his exact features mirrored with the exception of only tiny details; a scar on the back of Billy’s hand, his hair, the way he stood how held himself. He was sure it was some sort of narcissism but he could have watched Billy for a long time, clothed or otherwise.

Shepherd stop it, just fucking stop it.

Billy pulled something out of the fridge but Tom turned to look back out the window before he could to see what. A chair at the small table that was butted up against one of the kitchen walls was pulled out and Billy sat down. Tom could feel his eyes drilling into the back of his head, the silence an invite for one of them to start talking.

It took a long while before Tom took the bait.

“So we’re going to do this now?” Tom snapped, turning to look at Billy who was sat there, poker face in play. He really wished he was wearing something more than a wet bath towel at that moment and Billy wasn’t dressed in his underwear and a loose shirt belonging to his boyfriend. He didn’t believe in fate but he did think some higher power must be laughing its balls off at the two of them, mostly Tom, at that moment.

“It needs talking about,” Billy said, taking another innocent bite of the cereal bar and chewing slowly.

“I’m not sure if I want to right now. I’m hungover, I’ve got-”

Billy waved a hand, briefly lighting up his corner of the kitchen with azure blue sparks and Tom felt his hangover vanish.

“Have you considered marketing a range of pain-killers?” Tom muttered, blinking his eyes free of the purple spots that had just assaulted his vision. Billy only shrugged.

“If you don’t want to talk Tommy, we don’t have to. But you don’t look happy right now and I want to help,” Billy said, pushing out the opposite chair with his foot.

“You’re the one who’s supposed to be not happy,” Tom said, not exactly sure how to be dealing with this. He had been expecting Billy to be the angry one. It was his boyfriend he had kissed after all.

“Tommy, after everything that’s happened to me, this doesn’t even register on my not-happy scale,” Billy said. “Now sit,”

Tom reluctantly followed Billy’s pointed cereal bar and sat down, making sure his towel was adjusted not to flash his junk in Billy’s direction. He could feel himself getting warmer and the thought it may be nerves but when he saw the sweat beading on Billy’s forehead he realised it was probably just the hot summer air. Or Billy was bricking it as much as he was and doing a good job at trying to hide it.

“I’m sorry I kissed Teddy. I didn’t mean to do it like that- I mean at all,” Tom said, trying to recover from his slip but failing miserably. Billy didn’t take any notice, his face kindly impassive. Damn you Kaplan, why did you have to put me on the spot like this?

“It’s Ok. I’m pretty sure he liked it,” Billy said, trying to tease a joke out of this and failing.

“He didn’t look like it,” Tom muttered.

“You were drunk Tommy. Alcohol does strange things to people,”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Tom said, trying for a small laugh but it was forced and fake. “You were a barrel of laughs last night,”

“It happens. I hope I wasn’t too gross,” Billy said lightly. Tom recalled the twinkie joke and his subsequent reference to the plug he had been hiding under his clothes all evening and despite himself he felt his cock twitch under the folds of the towel. He considered asking Billy if it had been he who removed his plug but he couldn’t well up the courage. Admitting that meant bringing the conversation on to his perverted sexual desires to fuck his sort-of twin and his boyfriend; it was bad enough they were trying to reconcile the fact he had kissed Teddy without permission. Billy however looked well at ease, not the least bit worried.

“If you don’t mind, maybe you could help me fix the bathroom? I’m not great at DIY,” Tom said in an attempt to divert the conversation. Billy nodded in answer.

“Sure. We’re both here for you Tom, you know that,”

Tom. Teddy had called him that last night. He’d liked it, it was like when Teddy called Billy, B. A pet name but not condescending, a sort of affection he wasn’t used to.

He gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away from Billy’s calm, kind face.

Just say it Shepherd, just get it out.

“Billy when I asked you guys over, it was so I could spend time with you,” Tom said, trying to put the jumble of emotions in his brain into spoken words. He was aware he was failing miserably but Billy was sitting there, just out of his field of view as he stared out the window, quiet and attentive. “I wanted to be around you two. To see what it felt like. To see you and talk and...” Why was this so damn difficult?

Just say it Tom. Just say it out loud.

“I think I might be bi,”

The words hung in the air like someone had hurled a vase across the room, everyone holding their breath as it arced through the air headed for the inevitable ear splitting crash as it struck the floor. Tom waited a long time for that crash, for Billy to say something, to laugh, snap about how stupid that was, about how being bi was being greedy or slutty or just plain indecisive.

“Ok,” Billy said, very simply.

Tom looked back at him and saw he was smiling, that sort of closed lipped half smile that looked a little bit sad at the same time. It made Tom’s heart ache to see the look of care on Billy’s face and realised why Teddy had fallen so hard for him. Yeah he could be an angst filled, miserable drama queen but when the chips were down, Billy Kaplan would do anything for the people who mattered to him.

“And are you happy?” Billy’s follow up question wasn’t what Tom was expecting but he was so glad it was asked. It was as if a flood gate of all the anxiety he’d been feeling for the past week had just been thrown open and he could now vent it all out of his system.

“I think so, yeah,” Tom said with a nervous nod. “I mean, it all sort of happened quickly but I had a few different experiences and it felt just...right? I mean I still like girls and everything but ever since I’ve been having these thoughts and...” It was at this point he realised if he said anything more he’d begin to divulge the fantasies he’d been constructing involving Billy and Teddy for the past week. Did he lie? Make up a different story? He doubted somehow that Billy’s understanding smile would last through an admission that his identical twin wanted to fuck him.

“I worked out I was gay in about three days,” Billy said, Tom’s admission apparently drawing out some of Billy’s own.

“Three days? Is that it?” Tom asked, glad he had steered the conversation around the iceberg of his incestuous attractions.

“It can happen like that. You have an experience that just turns everything you know on its head. I mean I questioned it, but if it feels right, you can’t really deny it. Teddy took a lot longer to realise and get comfortable with it,” Billy said which made Tom’s brain work.

“I’ve always wondered how that works with him being a shape-shifter and everything. I mean I know he was born a guy but he could turn into anyone can’t he?” Tom said.

“Maybe you should ask him,” Billy said. It was such a corny thing to say Tom almost glanced at the door and expected to find him standing there, leaning against the doorframe in nothing but his boxers and his buff bare chest. Billy picked up on this and shook his head. “He’s asleep. You’re not the only one with a hangover,”

“Oh,” Tom said, a little disappointed. “Do you think he’ll be weirded out? I mean I did kiss him and he did...” He trailed off, not wanting to explicitly say “he knew I had a butt plug in my hole when I kissed him,” but Billy got there first.

“He was surprised, put it that way,” Billy admitted, then said a little more quietly. “I put it in the bathroom, just so you know,”

“Uh...yeah...thanks,” Tom said, his face prickling with heat.

At least Billy was handling that little detail with some tact.

“I’ve slept with a plug in before. It’s horny to wake up with, but-”

Spoke too soon.

“Jesus Kaplan,” Tom cringed, his face screwing up but despite his best efforts to appear disgusted he could feel his cock hardening under the towel.

“Sorry,” Billy said, looking embarrassed. “It’s just...” He didn’t finish the sentence. They couldn’t have both of them being coy, the conversation would grind to a halt or they’d start talking about the weather or something else equally boring and safe.

“Go on...” Tom prompted, the nerves he had felt sat playing cards only a few hours before slowly making a resurgence.

“Don’t answer if you don’t want to. But why did you kiss Teddy?” Billy asked. Tom blinked, the question was unexpected and he was unprepared to answer it. “I mean I know you were drunk and everything and people do stupid things when they’re drunk but there must have been something. And you had that plug in before we got here so you must have been planning something,”

Tom definitely wasn’t prepared to answer this question. Billy had just poked the one massive hole in his story that it had been the drink that had led to his transgression with Teddy and he didn’t have an answer. The fact the plug had been in before he had been drunk was premeditation, pure and simple. And he had premeditated the entire situation, that was the truth. Billy may have said he didn’t have to answer but there was no way he couldn’t say something.

“I just wanted to try it on I suppose,” Tom said, throwing his ramshackle defence together on the fly. Billy’s eyebrows went up, not convinced. “I knew him, he’s a good guy, I wasn’t sure, it was… safe?”

“Safe?” Billy repeated slowly. “Safe to kiss another guy’s boyfriend of over three years? Your brother’s boyfriend?”

Silence.

The words spilled out of Tom’s mouth before he could stop them.

“For fuck’s sake Billy, he’s the nicest, most understanding guy I know. If it was going to kiss anyone it was going to be him, wasn’t it? He’s kind, he’s strong for other people, he’s understanding, he’s as cute as fuck. You both are for Christ’s sake! You’re literally Mister and Mister Perfect! Before we were Avengers together I didn’t have a real family, I didn’t have friends unless it was because we happened to share a cell block. And then you two come along and who else was I going to fall for?!” Tom said, waving his hands, suddenly becoming so impassioned he felt like if Billy didn’t fully understand what he was saying it would mean he never would. “We’re twins, we’re literally copies of each other. And you’ve been so fucking lucky it’s unbelievable! Your parents, Teddy, your powers, just growing up and being a decent person. And look at me! Stuck with parents who don’t even like me, an attitude problem that landed me in juvie, next to no friends outside our team and a flat with no one else in it! I mean come on, how sad is that?”

Billy sat still absorbing this tirade for a little while, looking at Tom now with some concern. Then without a word he left his chair and stood in front of Tom, waving his hand to Tom to stand up too which he hesitantly did.

Before he could do anything Billy had pulled him into a tight hug, hooking his arms around Tom’s shoulders and clinging to him tight.

The world dropped out from under Tom’s feet and he buried his face in Billy’s shoulder, closing his eyes and returning the embrace. He felt anchored, held in place by his brother’s arms in what had been a moment of emotional turmoil. Tom wasn’t in the habit of dredging the depths of his insecurities, it rarely made him feel any better rather than keeping them locked away. But this; this made it all better.

“You’re right, I am lucky,” Billy said, his voice muffled by Tom’s shoulder but they were so tight together Tom could hear his voice vibrating through his bones. “But that doesn’t mean you’re any less of a good person. You’re amazing Tom. You’ve done amazing things. And you did them without any help which makes it even more amazing,”

“You sure you can’t fit another amazing in there?” Tom murmured into Billy’s neck, blinking back what he was refusing to acknowledge as tears as Billy shook his head.

“I’m trying to be nice you goof,” Billy said, pulling away a little so he could look Tom in the face. They were only inches apart, Billy looked just as emotional as he did, his face flushed and the heat of their embrace was making him sweat even more. The T-shirt under Tom’s hands was sticking to Billy’s back and as they stood there, silent and immobile Tom could smell the scent of bed sweat rising off the thin cloth and Billy’s exposed skin. He had thought that Teddy smelt amazing last night but now he was getting a blend of both men all at once. His lips parted slightly, suddenly feeling heady and short of breath. Billy was a statue, his brow slightly creased but he could tell there was something there, an itch, a desire that kept him rooted to the spot while he watched Tom wrestle with the hormones rising inside him.

Tom brought his lips barely half an inch closer to Billy’s, feeling warm breath playing across his cheeks as he tried to hint at what he wanted. This couldn’t be another mess like last night with Teddy, this had to be mutual, had to be both of them making a decision to-

Billy’s lips closed on his and Tom melted on the spot, their kiss beginning slow before turning into a desperate struggle for dominance which Tom willingly surrendered to. Billy’s hand cradled his jawline, keeping him fixed in place, manipulating his body to allow Billy the best access to that perfect copy of his own mouth. Tom felt tongue slip between his lips and a touch of pressure from Billy’s hand, asking permission to deepen their kiss which he allowed without thinking. It was the best kiss he’d ever experienced, a moan echoing into Billy’s throat as that strong whip of a tongue played over his teeth and tickled the roof of his mouth. Their hot sticky bodies crashed together, their skin where exposed almost becoming glued together in the heat. As Tom’s hands worked across Billy’s back, sliding down toward the band of his underwear, he pulled back briefly to free his mouth. Billy’s kisses transferred to the patch of skin just behind and below his ear and he let out a little squeak before he could talk.

“B-Billy?” Tom stammered, shivering as that amazing set of lips sprinted up and down his neck, licking up the beads of sweat that collected there. “Are you Ok with this?”

Billy’s kisses paused, listening intently.

“I don’t want to upset you or Teddy...” Tom said softly, as much as he wanted to entirely give himself over to Billy in this moment, he couldn’t live with the thought of damaging their relationship. Teddy had said “Not like this,” back in the bathroom, a lifetime ago. Now he realised it wasn’t rejection, it was just him being decent enough not to take advantage of a drunk man who may live to regret it later. Well now he was sober, and of all the things in his life, this was the one he regretted the least. But he still wanted to hear the words from Billy.

“Are you happy?” Billy asked softly.

“Yes,”

“Is this your choice?”

“Yes,”

“Then I’m Ok with this. And I know Teddy will be too,” Billy said, and dived back into the nape of Tom’s neck, turning his knees into rubber and bringing a lusty moan up from the depths of Tom’s chest.

Tom’s fingers grabbed hold of Billy’s shirt and began to remove it, tugging it over his head in a momentary tangle of limbs before they were both bare chested. The air was full of nothing but the smell of their bodies; Billy’s intoxicating mix of bed sweat and Teddy’s transferred scent was filling Tom up with nervous shivers and the immutable urge that was radiating out from his rigid cock which strained against his towel. When Billy finally found it, fingers teasing at the tip through the wet cotton pile, Tom almost collapsed.

“You’re keen aren’t you?” Billy said playfully, his fingers rolling over his glans which still hid behind his silky length of foreskin. “And uncut...”

“Ye-yeah,” Tom gasped. Billy’s fingers were torture on the head of his cock, all delicate and teasing but there was a look in Billy’s eyes, an intensity in his gaze that made him feel small and entirely under this thumb.

Fuck it was hot.

“I’ve always wondered what I’d look like uncut...” Billy mused, hooking his fingers into the flap of the towel and teasing out the fold until it slid away from Tom’s body onto the floor. Tom’s cock bounced out from behind the cloth, thick and curving up to point like a fat accusing finger up at their faces. Billy took hold of it in his broiling hot hand like a microphone, sliding his thumb firmly over Tom’s head and under his foreskin.

“Oh-oh fuck,” Tom shivered, screwing his eyes shut and leaning into Billy’s shoulder as that delicately ridged pad ran circles around his bell-end, shooting bolts of pleasure down the length of his cock.

“At least if either us ever dye our hair Teddy will be able to tell us apart,” Billy pointed out, relinquishing his hold on Tom’s cock but when he opened his eyes Billy was holding his thumb in front of his mouth, shining with pre and smelling of his own juices. Tom obediently opened his mouth, allowing Billy to slip the thick digit onto his tongue. He’d never tasted himself before and wasn’t sure what to think as the slightly bitter taste filled his mouth. While Billy massaged his tongue, his own fingers slid into the waistband of Billy’s boxers. When Billy stepped back, denying him his access he couldn’t help letting out a pathetic groan.

“Uh-uh Shepherd. Not tonight,” Billy cooed, obviously enjoying the torture he was putting his brother through.

“I just wanted to see,” Tom said, putting on his best puppy dog eyes while Billy slid his thumb into his own mouth, licking off the remaining pre Tom had left behind. “You’re circumcised, right?”

“Mmmhmm...” Billy said and dropped to his knees, putting his face level with Tom’s cock. He may have known exactly what was about to happen, but the second Billy’s lips closed on his cock he still felt every muscle in his body relax to the point where he had to lean back against the wall. He was no doubt leaving a massive sweaty stain on the paintwork but right now he didn’t care. All that mattered as that slurping, suckling mouth running up and down the length of his cock. The film of pre that been dribbling from his piss slit since Billy’s kiss was gone in a matter of seconds and he couldn’t help milking a few drops directly into Billy’s hungry mouth for him to enjoy, shuddering as Billy’s thankful moans coincided with his tongue sliding over his slit to scoop Tom’s juices straight out of him. If this kept up for much longer he was going blow his wad straight into Billy’s head, something he was dying to do but he didn’t want the show over that soon.

“I can’t believe we have exactly the same cock,” Billy moaned, lapping at the head with his tongue, swiping a bead of pre as it dribbled from Tom’s slit.

“Billy, slow down...” Tom pleaded, taking hold of the brunette’s head but unable to pull him away.

Bad idea.

Taking it as another opportunity to tease Tom, Billy swallowed his cock to the root, burying his nose in the thin silvery collection of pubes in Tom’s crotch. The muscles at the back of Billy’s throat spasmed and gulped, his gag reflex fighting against him which only turned Tom’s brain even further inside out. He’d never been buried in something so tight and alive before, every inch of his cock was being milked and squeezed to the point where he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to pull it out of his twin’s head. The tip of Billy’s tongue hung wantonly out of his forced open jaw, lapping at the crease of his sack, reducing Tom to tiny desperate mewling noises as he clung on to Billy’s hair for dear life.

Billy did have to breath at some point though, and when he pushed back off Tom’s cock he had tears in his eyes and drool smeared down his chin, having to cough into his hand before he could suck down a long shuddering breath.

“Are you Ok?” Tom said through chattering teeth, unable to leave his cock alone even as he checked up on Billy. Whatever sort of saliva was produced at the back of a guy’s mouth felt even better than the best lube in the world; Tom’s hand closed on the head of his cock and he pumped his fist up and down his length, filling the kitchen with obscene squelching noises.

“Face fuck me,” Billy said, his voice low and breathy.

“What?” Tom panted, his balls aching for release, wanting to shoot his load straight down Billy’s throat.

“Fuck my mouth Tom,” Billy said, looking up at him from the floor, his face a picture of wanton lust. He looked fucking hot, spit, pre and sweat smeared all over his face. Tom’s face. Their face. It was the face Teddy would see when he looked down if he were in the same position as Tom right now, looking down as the twins serviced his cock.

Tom was too busy in his day dream to remember Billy’s instruction, so he jumped a little when Billy took a tight hold of Tom’s wrists and took control. He put one of Tom’s hands to his throat and the other behind his head before by proxy forcing Tom’s cock down his throat. Tom’s toes curled and the tremor in his leg became a feverish shiver as Billy pushed the tight clinging tube of his throat down onto Tom’s cock over and over. Any worry Tom had about Billy not wanting it rough vanished, all that mattered was shoving as much of himself into Billy as he could. He took a fistful of Billy’s hair, grinding the other boy’s face into his pubic bone. How the sound of Billy’s spluttering and gurgling moans didn’t bring Teddy running Tom would never know. Right now all he cared about was the feel of the neck under his fingertips bulging out with each hard inward thrust, spasming and clenching like a hot slimy vice. It was singularly the best hole he had ever fucked and seeing Billy’s red, tear stained face staring up at him as he took his cock from tip to root in one long gulp was going to push him over the edge.

“You’ve got to be the best cock sucker on the planet Billy,” Tom murmured through clenched teeth, pounding his cock into Billy’s mouth at a furious pace, determined to blast his wad straight down behind Billy’s tonsils and into his belly. It was one deep thrust too far though and Billy had to tap out. Tom relinquished his hold on Billy’s hair straight away and crouched next to him, rubbing his back as he hacked out glob of phlegm into his palm and caught his breath. Tom was about to reach for the kitchen towel so Billy could clean up, apologising he’d got carried away, but Billy’s slobber covered hand quickly vanished into the fabric of his boxers, jerking his cock and gasping as if he were on the edge of release. Tom wanted to get down there, repay the favour and suck a load out of Billy’s cock but the more experienced pervert had other plans.

“Turn around,” Billy mumbled, hand wanking frantically in his boxers. Tom froze, suddenly feeling both worried and shivering with expectation as Billy slathered up his dick. “You had a shower, right?”

“Yeah...” Tom said, on the verge of laying Billy and his no-doubt dripping cock out on the floor and forcing his hole down onto it, damn the consequences. “I’ve never been fucked you know,” Tom said, something making him want to tell Billy he was going to be the one to pop his anal cherry.

“I’m not fucking you. Now stand up and turn round,” Billy growled, his voice taking a commanding edge. Tom felt a stab of disappointment; what was stopping him? Didn’t he want to fuck him?

Billy got tired of waiting for Tom’s compliance.

“Get up!” Billy snarled and flicked his wrist, a brief shock of blue light making Tom’s eyes white out for a second. He let out an alarmed yelp as he was pulled into the air by an unseen force and made to stand over the kitchen counter, his chest laid out on the cool laminated surface and his legs spread out behind him. He felt like his ankles were being held in place by a set of strong hands to root him but the rest of him was free to move. He looked over his shoulder, heart hammering in his chest as Billy sidled in behind him, a hand brushing over the curve of his arse.

“Why can’t you fuck me?” Tom asked, voice quavering a little as Billy slipped off his boxers and continued to wank himself painfully close to Tom’s winking hole. He was right, other than the fact Billy lacked a foreskin and the difference in hair colour, it was like looking at his own body in the mirror, the same thick curved tube of veined meat swinging engorged and heavy between his legs. Somehow without his foreskin, Billy did look bigger than Tom and he balked a little at the thought of it going inside him.

“Teddy could kill me if I fucked you without him,” Billy said, eyes locked on Tom’s hole with an expression of hunger.

“You think he’ll be Ok...eh...joining in?” Tom asked, his heart trilling at the prospect.

“If you hadn’t been drunk Tom, he’d have fucked you in the bathroom,” Billy said.

“Why don’t you go get him then?” Tom suggested, not entirely sure if his brain was engaging with his mouth before it opened. Billy only shook his head, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the back of Tom’s neck. His cock ever so lightly brushed up and down the crack of Tom’s arse, a hot throbbing rod slick with spit that’d fill him up like no toy ever could.

Teasing bastard.

“He’s asleep. Anyway, fucking isn’t all there is. And I think you’ll like this just as much,” Billy whispered in his ear, tracing kisses down Tom’s spine, over the bump of his coxis and finally pausing at the crack of his arse, hot breath ticking across his buttocks. There was a half second where Tom was about to ask what he was doing, then Billy’s tongue ran over his loose puckered ring and slithered what felt like two inches inside.

“Ohholyfuckingchrist-” Tom gasped, instantly agreeing that this felt just as amazing as he thought a cock would feel tunneling up inside him.

He had eaten out Kate a few times but to be on the receiving end he could finally tell what all the fuss was about. Billy’s flushed cheeks were burning against his skin, his whole mouth working over his hole as if he was trying to force his entire jaw in there to gnaw on his prostate like a chew toy.

“Fuck Tom how long have you been toying yourself?” Billy moaned, for a few brief seconds extracting his tongue from Tom so he could speak. He was on his knees behind Tom now, his freed cock in one hand getting pumped furiously in his fist and his face perfectly aligned with Tom’s hole.

“Just this week,” Tom moaned, laying his cheek on the counter and closing his eyes, letting himself relax under Billy’s ministrations. “I had a plug in most of yesterday,” He added, no caring how dirty or perverted it sounded, his only concern was making sure Billy’s writhing tongue could get as deep as possible inside his hole as he pushed his arse back.

“You’re as loose as fuck Tom, feel it,” Billy snatched one of Tom’s hands off the counter and placed it at his own hole. Tom slid his fingers down the wet slippery valley and his mouth fell open in shock as he felt his gaping entrance sliding around under the pads of his fingers. He could have slid three fingers inside himself and not touched the sides.

“Hurry up and come Tom, before I do something really stupid,” Billy moaned but the words only made Tom ache even more for his virginity to be fucked out of him.

“Can’t you just fuck me?” Tom murmured pleadingly but Billy still shook his head.

“Not without Teddy,” Billy said with disappointing finality.

“You think he’ll want to though?” Tom asked, wanting to know that this wasn’t just going to be a flash in the pan, a one off.

He wanted this to last forever, to be able to walk in from work, find the two of them lounging on the sofa and without a word drop his knees to offer himself to them as the horny submissive he knew he was. To go to bed with their loads buried deep inside him, wake up in the night, do it all again, wake up in the morning in their arms, back is wanton hole onto their morning hardons, get up to make coffee, feel their cum dribbling out of his slack hole as he stood there fingering himself in this very kitchen.

The fantasy alone almost made him climax on the spot.

“He’s fantasised about fucking you since he met you Tom,” Billy said soothingly, running his fingers over Tom’s gaping entrance, almost sliding his tips inside the hot quivering hole but not quite. “Did you know that?”

“No,” Tom replied, suddenly short of breath, pushing his hole back to try and meet Billy’s fingers but his anchored feet wouldn’t let him move far enough. He couldn’t take this any longer, he had to have something inside him.

“How does that make you feel? Knowing my boyfriend wants to fuck his brother in law?”

“Fucking disgusting,” Tom groaned, pressing his forehead into the counter and screwing his eyes shut, not quite believing the words leaving out of his mouth. “I fucking love it,”

“Even if your twin brother is doing it with him?” Billy continued, those tormenting fingers poking and prodding, making him squirm.

“Fuck yes,”

“You want both of us to fuck you?”

“Yes,”

“Are you sure Tommy?”

“Just FUCK ME!” Tom howled, thrashing at his magical bonds.

“Not without Teddy,”

“You fucking teasing CUNT Kaplan!”

“Oh shush,”

It may not have been a cock, but Billy’s tongue was compensation enough as his cheeks were pulled apart and Billy buried himself in Tom’s hole, swirling his tongue around like he was licking the dribbles from an ice cream cone. Groaning with a mix of new pleasure and a frustration that he wasn’t going to have his virginity taken, Tom took a tight hold of his cock, still slick with Billy’s spit and chased his climax.

The night hadn’t gone exactly to plan but here he was, legs spread as his toyed open hole was devoured by Billy. Something he hadn’t even considered he may be in to, and he was loving every second. All that was missing was Teddy feeding his cock into Tom’s mouth, thick, veiny and dripping cum to fill both of Tom’s holes.

“Oh fuck Billy I’m coming. I’mcomingohfuckfuckfu-” Tom’s sudden, barely audible gasp was all the signal Billy needed to pivot around below him and force his mouth onto the tip of Tom’s cock. Without thinking Tom seized a fistful of Billy’s hair and fucked his load, rough and desperate, into his brother’s mouth. Billy whined in pain as his hair was tugged but it, combined with the heavy wads of cum being pumped into his mouth was enough to knock him clean over the edge and his own load shot over his chest in thick snotty ropes.

Tom’s orgasm rumbled through him for a full thirty seconds and he made sure Billy caught every drop before he opened his screwed up eyes and released his hold on Billy’s hair. His magical bonds vanished and he stumbled back a few shaky steps so he could fully take in the boy sitting on the floor beneath him, the puddle of come pooling in his navel and still dribbling from his cock as Billy rode out the last of his orgasm.

On a pure impulse Tom dropped his hands and knees and pressed his lips to Billy’s chest, noisily slurping up Billy’s load like a cat with milk. It was the first load he had ever tasted and he knew it was something he loved from the second he felt the first stringy droplets in his mouth, savory and strong. He held it all in his mouth as a warm sticky wad until he had licked it from Billy’s chest, teasing his nipples with his tongue before cleaning his over sensitive cock head with a few delicate licks, moaning at his first true taste of cock. He would have happily knelt there and swallowed Billy’s cock whole but after coming Billy only squirmed and gasped, his cock far too sensitive to handle Tom’s amateur efforts. Maybe next time…

Tom had been intending to stick out his tongue, show Billy his treat and drink it all down like a good sub, but then Billy’s hand was on the back of his head and was forcing him into a deep kiss. Their lips formed a perfect seal and in the chambers of their mouths they mixed each other’s loads; hot, slimy but the best thing either of them had ever tasted. Their kiss lasted until they needed to draw breath and they finally fell back onto the lino, panting and satisfied.

Tom swallowed, both his own and Billy’s load rolling down his throat like thick cream to sit heavy in his stomach.

“You are one sick bastard Kaplan,” Tom sighed from the floor, enjoying the feel of cool plastic beneath him as he lay spread eagle on his back. He turned his head to look at Billy still propped up against the kitchen cabinet. He looked stoned, droopy eyes and a slack smile on his shining face, basking in the afterglow.

“Yeah. I know,” Billy said, nodding slowly. He tried wiping his spit, come and who-knows-what-else covered hands on his legs in an effort to get clean but he there wasn’t an inch of either of them that wasn’t covered in some sort of bodily emission. “You’ve got no idea some of the stuff we get up to,”

“There was a time I’d say, I don’t wanna know,” Tom said, watching Billy slowly ease himself up off the cabinet and lay down next to him. “But right now, I wanna know,”

Billy only chuckled, laying an arm across Tom’s chest and cuddling up to him.

“Another time Tom,” Billy murmured, the fact it was four in the morning finally catching up with him as he stifled a yawn in the crook of Tom’s arm. Tom pulled him a little closer, resting his head on Billy’s crown and just enjoying the comfort of skin on skin contact. He thought he would be feeling some sort of worry or concern after their session, they had after all broken one of the oldest taboos in the book. But he didn’t. He felt happy. He knew Billy felt happy. He had his arm round someone he genuinely loved and cared for and they’d just shared some of the best sex he’d ever had.

Screw feeling guilty, his desire to feel happy far outweighed what ultimately was just some stupid arbitrary notion that fucking something or someone made him a bad person.

“When you said Teddy wanted to have sex with me earlier, was that true?” Tom asked, just wanting to hear it again for the sake of it, to know this wasn’t just his one flash of perverted glory.

“Oh yeah. He wants a sandwich,” Billy said sleepily, smiling into Tom’s neck. “Me on the bottom getting boned while you fuck him from behind. He’s got diagrams and everything,”

“You’re joking right?”

“About which bit? Diagrams or the fuck sandwich?”

“The diagrams Billy,” Tom rolled his eyes, lightly slapping him on the back of the head for his cheek. “So he’s going to be Ok with this?”

He’d obviously asked this question too many times because Billy propped himself up on his elbows so he could look Tom in the face as he said it.

“Tommy, he’s fantasised about fucking both of us since he met us. He told me that after he used his shape shifting abilities to tentacle fuck me. He may not look it but he’s one royally perverted alien.”

Tom absorbed this for a second. Tentacles? Okkaay…that sounded freaky. More to the point why was it making him hard again…?

“Oh. Ok,”

“The only reason he didn’t do it last night was because he couldn’t be sure you wanted it too. We’re kinky, not rapists,” Billy said.

“So what was this? A beta test for the full scale boning?” Tom said.

“Hey, I came in here wanting to chat and make sure you were Ok, you’re the one who started it,” Billy said, feigning innocence and holding up his hands. Tom put on his best ‘I’m not convinced’ face but he let it lie. He felt another little buzz of warmth fill his chest and his hand gently squeezed Billy’s, glad they were looking out for him.

“So what happens now?” Tom asked, hoping that Billy had some idea of where things went from here. There was no way they could go back to the way they were, not after this. First thing would be telling Teddy.

Now that could be an awkward conversation.

“We spend some more time together and see what happens,” Billy replied, as if it was the perfectly obvious thing to do.

“You mean date? All three of us? Because I’m not sure if you know but that’s the sort of thing girls say when they want to start dating,” Tom said.

“It’s what guys say too,” Billy said with a raised eyebrow. “You’ve got to get used to it now Tommy Shepherd. You’re a self-confessed bisexual deviant now after all,”

“Easy Kaplan, just because we’re fucking doesn’t mean you can start taking liberties,” Tom growled but he may as well have been a puppy trying to intimidate a German Shepherd judging by the way Billy was smirking at him. Billy may have been the one doing all the work tonight, but he definitely held all the power. And he knew it. Tom was pretty sure he’d never be able to pull the big brother act over on him ever again.

“Keep telling yourself that Shepherd,” Billy said, leaning forward to snatch a kiss before getting to his feet. He stood over Tom, his naked body lit up by the early morning sunshine streaming in through the window, dawn now well and truly on the way.

“I need to go to bed,” Billy yawned, holding out a hand to help Tom up but he didn’t take it, instead stretching out on the floor some more. “You coming?”

“I’m not sure about getting into bed with you and Teddy,” Tom said, putting his hands behind his head. “First date rules and everything,”

“Please. He woke up to find you in bed he’d lay you out before you woke up,” Billy said.

“Mmmm...when you put it like that...” Tom said musingly, his cock twitching a little against his leg, the prospect appealing. “I just want to cool off first,” Tom said to which Billy shrugged, letting his hand fall back to his side.

“Don’t be too long. And we take our coffee black in the mornings, just so you know,” Billy said over his shoulder. Tom flipped the bird at him, smirking at the ceiling as Billy paused at door to look back at Tom laid there, smiling to himself and content. “You sure you’re Ok down there?”

“Umhmmmm,” Tom nodded, looking up at Billy. “I won’t be long. Go to bed,”

“Ok. Night Tommy,” Billy said, drumming his fingers on the doorframe before leaving the kitchen.

“Night Billy,” Tom said, looking up at the ceiling as the bright sunlight slowly creeped into the kitchen. It looked like it was going to be another sweltering day.

Tentacles...now that did sound interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	7. Epilogue (or, Billy Makes An Executive Decision)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy has the touch, he has the powah. He uses it to keep everyone happy.

Billy got as far as the door to the spare bedroom where Teddy was still fast asleep before stopping, checking behind him to make sure Tom was still laid out on the kitchen floor relaxing. He didn’t have long.

 _“I want to remove the condensa’s effects from Tommy. I want to remove the condensa’s effects from Tommy. I want to remove the condensa’s effects from Tommy.”_ Billy murmured under his breath, even in his tired state still able to will up enough focus to cast spells.

Nothing happened.

He rubbed his chin, thinking hard. Ok, so he had definitely removed the condensa from Tom’s system properly the first time, his spell had nothing to act on. What had just happened in the kitchen wasn’t some fluke or aftereffect. That was Tommy, the real Tommy. The new and improved Tommy who had just come out as bi and turned into a moaning slut when you rimmed his hole.

Or was it because of the condensa that all of this had happened? Would any of this have happened if they hadn’t drugged Tommy in the first place? Would a normal Tommy left to his own devices ever have acted on those urges, however latent or not they could have been?

There simply was no way to tell.

And it was going to eat both of them up knowing there was a chance, even if it were a slim one, that they had drugged Tommy into liking them, even after he had still launched himself at both of them after the condensa had been removed from his system. It was the one thought that had itched like a splinter in the back of Billy’s mind throughout all of that mad, sweaty, amazing session he’d just been through. And now his balls were empty and he was alone to think, it became a maddening itch. Could they take this thing any further knowing what they had done?

Or...maybe they didn’t need to know.

Billy pushed open the door to the spare bedroom, the silencing spell he’d put over the door before he left to speak to Tom breaking with a tiny fizz of blue sparkles the moment he crossed the threshold. He’d put it in place thinking about letting Teddy sleep off his drunkenness in peace while he spoke to Tom rather than to mask Tom’s moans as they had sex, but now he was glad he’d done it.

What he was about to do wasn’t something he was proud of, but right now he was making an executive decision. Tom was happy right now, the happiest Billy had seen him in a very long time. Billy was happy and as much as Teddy may have beaten himself up over this whole saga, he knew what it would mean to him to have the twins in his bed.

Billy just wanted everyone to be happy. And he had the powers to do it.

_“I want Teddy and I to forget we gave Tommy the condensa. I want Teddy and I to forget we gave Tommy the condensa. I want Teddy and I to forget we gave Tommy the condensa. I want Teddy and I to-”_

Billy blinked as he pulled the door to behind him, the blue light of what he guessed was his silencing spell making his retinas sting in the dimly lit bedroom. It was a little odd the glow was that bright just for a silencing spell but it was pretty dark already which probably just magnified it a little.

Nothing to worry about he supposed.

“Only me,” Billy murmured as he slipped in next to Teddy as he stirred, his eyes still closed but reaching out with his hands to find Billy lying next to him.

“Mmmmm-youok?” Teddy mumbled into the pillow, loosely hooking his fingers around Billy’s upper arm. It was still far too hot to have a real cuddle and considering Billy was still covered in now dried splotches of various bodily fluids belonging to both himself and Tom, it was probably a good thing they didn’t get too close. “Thought I heard somethin’,”

“I’ll tell you in the morning. Go back to sleep,” Billy said. Teddy didn’t have any problem complying and seconds later he was back within his deep sleep. Billy lay next to him for a while, watching him sleep while also waiting to hear for Tom going back to his room and though he tried his best, he felt his eyes droop a few times before closing completely.

He did wake up once in the night though, the sound of snoring radiating from somewhere near his left ear which he thought was odd. Teddy never snored, ever.

“Ted roll over,” Billy muttered sleepily and his boyfriend duly complied without even waking up. But the snoring didn’t stop. It was about then he realised they had another body in the bed, a warm hand laying on the curve of his hip as someone who was gently snoring into the pillow cuddled him from behind while Teddy lay in front of him.

Billy felt a small smile turn up the corners of his lips as he slipped back into his dreams, one hand on top of Tom’s, the other entwined with Teddy’s, the three of them sleeping soundly together through the small hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes Adventures in Kink Part Two!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this tale as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Some things to address:
> 
> Drug induced sex, in the real world, is not right. Date-rape and sex while under the influence where consent cannot be clearly established is not acceptable. This fiction is not real life, meaning that we can explore these themes and thoughts, in some cases challenging ourselves as writers to work out our own boundaries and tackling our own neuroses. It’s something I’ve enjoyed doing, being the deep thoughtful pervert that I am.
> 
> In short, it’s fiction ladies and gents, if this tale gets you hot under the collar, fabulous, just don’t go roofie-ing anyone.
> 
> Second, this tale was primarily designed as a spring board for the later Adventures in Kink tales I am currently writing, bringing Tom into the cast as the inexperienced audience surrogate through which we can experience further kinks. He will not be our only point of view, not by a long shot, but in my experience kink is best experienced through the eyes of the newcomer and horny, (mostly) innocent Mr Shepherd was the prime candidate. The future tales may, or may not, be as meandering as this one, I simply do not know until pen is put to paper.
> 
> And yes, this will be an enduring polyamorous relationship between our heroes. As someone currently in a similar situation with two other males (regrettably sans the super powers) I’ve always wanted to have a go writing about the dynamics between three guys in a relationship, as well as illustrating the fact that it isn’t always roses and sunshine. Three doses of testosterone in the same room does pose its own issues, and its own rewards.
> 
> The full list of prospective titles for this series can be found in the series description along with the (growing) list of tags. Suggestions are always welcome, so please, do let me know what you would like to see; I live for a challenge.
> 
> And finally, a big big thank you to all the kudos, feedback, explicit (and very arousing) pictures and compliments thus far. I write these tales in any case for my own enjoyment, but knowing others are similarly deriving pleasure from them gives me a warm feeling inside.
> 
> Standby for Part Three, where we find Teddy makes a very good dungeon master.
> 
> Namárië!

**Author's Note:**

> All trademarks, names and all that good stuff remain the property of their respective owners. I may like getting dominated by people bigger and stronger than me but I'd prefer it not to happen in a courtroom and involve less ball gags and more law suits. Unless we can do both. Who knows, lawyers can be kinky too.


End file.
